Checkmate
by AllyKat8
Summary: "There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire. The other is to gain it." Young love is a world of broken hearts but Steve-O's reign of terror threatens to destroy more than teenage romances. A simple Kevin and Dynasty fic starting from episode 26.
1. Chapter 1

**So every single week I tell myself I'm going to start this fic and then I put it off after each new episode because I think, 'well, I predicted that all wrong so I'll just not bother.' However, I gave in and I read the spoilers and though this fic won't be anything like the rest of the series I'm going to do it anyway. There are so few Dynasty and Kevin stories on here and I just wanted to give them a little bit of time together. **

**P.S. I'm starting off at the beginning of what would be **_**my**_** 'Revenge' episode. **

**Most chapters will be a three way narrative; Kevin, Dynasty, and Teachers, unless any of those are together in which case they will share and that part will be longer. **

***For my 'The Human' readers: Don't worry, I haven't given up on it, I've just been stretched a bit thin recently. An update will be uploaded by the end of the week.***

**Because line breaks don't show up on this site I've started each new narrative with bold. **

Chapter One

**It was a crushing numbness that Kevin had never felt before.** The heated anger that coursed through his veins when Chalky was being overbearing, or Barry Barry decided he was king of the schoolyard, couldn't compare to the dull ache lodged deep within his chest.

Beyond the gates of Waterloo Road, Steve-O lumbered around Barry's car and helped Dynasty out. She seemed to wobble uneasily on her heels before steadying herself on Steve-O's arm.

Kevin watched as Steve-O wrapped his arms around Dynasty's waist, his hands drifting lower until Kevin turned away, fighting the overwhelming urge to be sick. In his peripheral vision he thought he saw Dynasty's smile fade for a moment but Connor's hand on his back prevented him from turning back to her.

"You're better off without her, mate," he said, clapping a hand on Kevin's shoulder as they began to make their way into the school.

"Yeah?"

"Straight up," Connor affirmed. "If she thinks that weirdo's got anything on you then clearly she's out of her mind."

Kevin nodded, hitching his bag up on his shoulder. "Yeah, well that's easy to say when you've already got a Mrs."

Connor chuckled, pushing between crammed students towards his mother's classroom.

"Look, no offence but I'm not sure Dynasty Barry is exactly 'Mrs.' material," Connor replied.

They both nodded to Connor's mother and took their seats. Kevin closed his eyes in defeat as Connor continued with his list of 'unmarriable' credentials that Dynasty apparently embodied.

English passed in a blur and as Kevin gathered his things he noticed Dynasty's empty seat beside Imogen. He couldn't remember whether she had been there or not but eventually he decided he couldn't have _not _noticed her. Not knowing whether he cared to look for her or not, Kevin packed away his things and trailed out of the classroom behind Connor and Imogen.

"**I was hoping I'd never see that again," Tom Clarkson noted as Michael sighed and shot a questioning glance at Dynasty. **

Dynasty's hands hung limply from Steve-O's broad shoulders as his lips crashed down on hers. Tom frowned as Dynasty's tight smile slipped when Steve-O enveloped her in a crushing embrace.

"Two weeks ago Dynasty Barry was begging us to let her stay at school and now this," Michael said, gesturing to the oblivious couple.

Tom shrugged, taking a sip of cold coffee from the chipped mug in his hand. He shouted various admonishments at groups of students that ignored the trilling bell and took another chilled mouthful.

"She's a bright spark; she knows she's better than this," Tom huffed as Dynasty began to strut unsteadily towards the school.

Despite the distance, Tom caught a glimpse of what he thought was redness around her eyes, hidden artfully by smudged lines of black. He eyed the heaving breaths that seemed to shake the young girl from head to toe and turned back to Michael.

"Does she look right to you?" Michael asked, focussing his gaze on Tom again as Dynasty disappeared into the school.

"No," Tom replied simply.

As the last of the resistant students filed into the school, Michael and Tom followed them in, turning with a hurried goodbye to go their separate ways. Michael, however, paused, having taken only too steps, before spinning back around and calling after Tom.

"Tom, keep an eye on Miss Barry for me?"

Tom nodded again as a reply and walked back to his classroom, his mind swimming with Steve-O's smug smile and the words of their first meeting: "I'll be sticking around for awhile; got a lot of making up to do."

**Dynasty's legs shook as Steve-O released her with a whispered, "You're mine, babe." **

His lips burned Dynasty's skin uncomfortably as he kissed her quickly and jumped back into Barry's car, filling the air with suffocating exhaust fumes as he sped away.

The memory of Kevin's eyes, glistening with unshed tears, churned Dynasty's stomach. She took a deep breath in an attempt to sooth the tremors that radiated from her very core but no amount of calming thoughts could displace the crawling feeling that covered her skin or the revulsion that tasted like acid in her throat.

Shifting her bag onto her shoulder, Dynasty smoothed her hair and began what she hoped was a confident saunter towards the school. She dipped her head and allowed a wall of thick curls to fall over her face as she passed Mr Clarkson and Mr Byrne.

The corridors were all but empty when Dynasty entered and after concluding that she was already late, Dynasty crumbled to the cold sweat that covered her skin. Forcing her way into the girl's bathroom, Dynasty collapsed inside the nearest cubicle, choking on the bile that heaved from her empty stomach. When the retching ceased, Dynasty forced herself into a sitting position, wiping her mouth on some tissue and flushing it away with the evidence of her disgust.

The recollection of Steve-O's hand on her flesh forced a long contained wave of sobs to break from her lips and hot, wet tears dripped down her cheeks. The salty taste of tears and ruined makeup only caused a new wave of retching but produced nothing but doleful coughs from a broken girl.

**Short, I know, but I had a much clearer vision of the next chapter. This one was just too kind of get it going a bit. Anyway, if you love these two together, let me know. :) If not, I'm pretty friendly so just drop a line. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oooo, I've never received reviews for anything that quickly. You're all so friendly over here on Waterloo Road! **

**Jouren4Life – I love your one shots! It's so hard to find anything that isn't Nikki and Lorraine on here so I was like, 'ya know what? I'll just write one myself.' **

**strawberrymagic01 – I'm glad! Thanks for being my first reviewer!**

**A final thank you to those who read, favourited and followed. **

Chapter Two.

**A porcelain throne.** It wasn't as glamorous as the ornate golden chair that Dynasty had imagined as a child and she was reminded with a jolt that porcelain was easily smashed. Despite this dip in her expectations Dynasty found herself unable to move from the cold toilet seat as she shook violently. The tears that had previously fallen so enthusiastically were now dry and crystallising into shining trails on her cheeks and her eyes felt tired and dry. As Dynasty took a shuddering breath, the creak of the bathroom door made her look up and silence the shallow gasps that escaped from her lips.

"Dynasty?" Imogen questioned gently, tapping gently on the cubicle door. "Dynasty, I know it's you. I've been looking for you all morning. Come out."

Heaving a sigh, Dynasty wiped at the dried tears and sniffed. When she was stable enough to stand, she dragged her bag onto her arm, noting how much heavier it felt now, much like everything else. Dynasty unlocked the door and emerged from the cubicle slowly.

She could guess from the twitch of Imogen's lip that she looked grisly and confirmed this with a glance at the half cracked mirror above the sink.

"If this is for Kevin then..." Imogen started, but trailed off when Dynasty shook her head and began to splash water on her cheeks.

After a few moments of silence, Dynasty decided her broken mask was more horrific than none at all could ever be and she stripped the mascara blackened false lashes from her eyes and threw them away. Imogen handed her a wipe from her bag but took it back as Dynasty fingers began to shake feebly.

"Here, sit down," Imogen commanded.

Dynasty slipped down the wall and sat lifelessly whilst Imogen gently wiped away the black rivulets that covered her cheeks and the clumping mascara around her eyes. Beneath the layers of foundation, Dynasty's eyes were red and wide, her cheeks pink and flushed.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or sit here and cry about it all day?" Imogen said briskly, setting herself down beside her friend and wrapping a slim around her shoulders.

"**Michael, can I have a word?" Tom requested as he entered the staff room. **

"Of course," Michael replied, pouring boiling water into his cup and fishing out the tea bag.

Tom grabbed his mug and copied Michael, making himself a cup of steaming tea.

"It's Dynasty Barry," Tom sighed as he sat down opposite Michael. "Both Christine and Howard have reported her missing from their lessons this morning. I checked with Kacey but she hasn't seen her either."

Michael frowned and took a sip of his tea. "I thought we were really making headway with Dynasty."

"We are," Tom insisted. "Look, if I'm honest Michael I'm less worried about the kids who bunk of school than I am about the ones who come in and don't go to lessons. It's harder to hide inside the school than it is out of it." Tom put down his tea with a worried glance at Michael. "I don't know much about this new bloke of hers but he seems like trouble to me."

"He is," Michael agree. "His name's _Steve-O_." Michael couldn't help the sneer that crept into his voice. "And he's bad news. Right, well, let's try and find Dynasty and then can you have her sent to me, please."

His tea forgotten, Tom stood up and followed Michael to his office in protest.

"Maybe I should handle this one," Tom pressed.

Michael settled himself behind his desk and shifted through the mess of papers that Sonya had left for him. Attendance records. He found Dynasty's and noted her recent improvement.

"No," he replied sternly, looking up at Tom. "Miss Barry might have more to say if she thinks her place at this school is under threat."

"Michael, I hardly think..."

"Just do it, Tom," Michael interjected abruptly.

Tom nodded, cursing to himself. It was then that the idea struck. It was a small chance but even that would help him support Dynasty if she needed it.

"Michael, would it be okay if I had a chat with Kevin? His behaviour when he and Dynasty were involved was erratic at best; he might have something to say," Tom suggested.

Michael seemed to consider this for a moment. "Okay, try it," he said finally.

"**Don't get involved, mate. He's not worth it," Connor urged as Kevin marched resolutely towards Steve-O**.

The way he stood leant against Barry's car, his ape-like face twisted in a beaming smile, sent bolts of fury through Kevin. Steve-O's grin grew wider as he saw Kevin storming towards him, his body tensed for the fight he could never win.

"Well look who's come to join the party. Look, as much as I'd love you to stay for a chat, me and Dynasty have got plan. Wouldn't want you to feel like a third wheel, you know?"

The force of Connor's hand on Kevin's chest as he lurched forward threatened to wind him but he pressed on. Connor wrapped a second arm firmly around Kevin's chest and dragged him backwards.

"She'll get tired of you!" Kevin shouted, struggling against Connor's hold.

Steve-O laughed and pushed himself away from the car. His hands clenched and unclenched and Connor's face faltered with a rush of fear.

"Come on, man," he advised Kevin.

Whilst Kevin was no longer resisting he didn't turn away either.

Steve-O stepped closer until only Kevin and Connor could hear him growl, "She's mine now, in every way."

**It annoys me that this turned out even shorter. Oh well. It means I update quicker. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I was so tempted to leave this update for a few days and upload it during exams when I won't have as much time to write but really I just couldn't help myself. **

**Thankyou to my new followers, favouriters and reviewers. Here is a big step towards Dynasty and Kevin finally fixing those broken hearts. **

Chapter Three

**The journey to the library seemed endless to Dynasty. **Supported by the iron grip of Imogen's tiny hands, Dynasty sank into the battered sofa and drew a packet of tissues from her bag. Pulling the last one out, she sat with it between her hands, wrapping it between her fingers incase a fresh wave of tears caught her by surprise.

"Dynasty, I can't help you if you don't talk to me," said Imogen in frustration, taking the tissue from Dynasty's sweating palms before she could destroy it completely.

"I can't,' Dynasty mumbled but was interrupted before she could say anything else. The sharp crack of the library door made both girls jump and at sight of Kevin's face, contorted somewhere between fury and agony, Dynasty's eyes grew wide.

Connor stumbled in a moment later, breathing hard, and shot Imogen a look of panic.

"So that's what I'm worth to you?" Kevin raged.

His body was tense and though his words were meant for Dynasty, his anger seemed projected to the room at large.

"I..." Dynasty stammered.

Imogen rested a hand on Dynasty's back, who was fighting back new tears.

"You were... you know what you were to me and now you're sleeping with him!"

Dynasty's lips parted but she found herself speechless. She had seen him angry before; seen the hard set of his jaw and the way his lips pressed into a thin, determined line. She had never seen him look that way at her however.

A single, heavy tear dropped silently into Dynasty's lap.

Kevin's eyes softened slightly as he was overpowered by the guilt that battled with his fury.

"I didn't want to," Dynasty whispered so quietly that Kevin was sure he had misheard her.

Behind him, Connor's face was a blank mask. Imogen gasped quietly to herself and took Dynasty's hand but she snatched it back.

"Imogen," Connor said, breaking the silence.

Without another word, Imogen got up and followed Connor out of the library, her eyes wet and horrified.

Dynasty stood up as calmly as she could and wiped her tears with the crinkled tissue Imogen had left behind. She binned it and turned around.

"He raped you," Kevin said, unsure whether he was trying to convince himself it was true or challenge Dynasty to say that it wasn't.

"Don't use that word," Dynasty sobbed softly.

Dynasty sighed internally as she saw the faraway gaze of Kevin's eyes and she imagined the cogs turning in his head. Kevin was always thinking about something and at that moment Dynasty thanked him silently for not looking at her with the same pity that Imogen and Connor had.

The palpable tension that hung between made Dynasty's heart ache for the intimacy they had shared only days ago. Those moments were tainted now. Their kiss, shared in this library, was overshadowed now by this moment. Their first night together was corrupted by the thought of Stevo-O in Kevin's bed, the bed they had shared, violating her in a way she'd never imagined he was capable of.

Dynasty's shudder broke Kevin from his thoughts and he gazed at her helplessly.

"I shouldn't have said..."

Kevin was unsure what to say. He knew nothing he could say would mend the gaping holes he could see forming in Dynasty's soul and whilst he wanted to touch her, hold her, he knew he couldn't until she asked him to.

Unable to change the past, Kevin said the only thing he could think of.

"I miss you."

"**Connor," Mr Byrne called as Connor walked Imogen to her dance class.** "Do you have a minute?"

Imogen kissed his cheek and slipped into the studio with the rest of her class.

"Erm, sure," Connor replied once Imogen was gone.

Mr Byrne gestured ahead of him and they began to walk slowly down the corridor.

"You don't have a class to get to, do you?"

"No, I've got a free until two," Connor confirmed quickly.

Mr Byrne came to a halt as they reached the door to the staff room.

"Connor, I know we've put this business with Steve-O behind us but I need to ask if you know anything about him and Dynasty Barry. I know she's a friend of yours."

Connor's palms began to sweat as he thought about Steve-O and the marriage certificate he had stolen; the vital document that legally tied Connor's life and everything in it to Imogen.

"Like what?" He feigned ignorance. "Besides, she's more Imogen's friend than mine."

Mr Byrne appeared unconvinced.

"So, you don't know anything about their relationship?"

Connor paused, hoping to give the impression that he was searching for answers. "No, not really."

In reality, Connor knew more about their 'relationship' than he was comfortable to admit and resolved that Dynasty's secrets were not his to tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, so QuickWord just crashed and erased my whole chapter. Crying inside. I'm sorry if this isn't as good as the first draft. **

**So episode 26 was intense, wasn't it? It's so tempting to go along with the show but I had my own ideas and I'm sticking to them.**

**Jouren4Life – No problem; can't wait to read more from you. As far as getting through it, I'm planning on continuing this all the way through the 'recovery' period.**

**Sazzy.x.x**** – I love them too! Obviously. I actually feel like I'm not putting as much detail in as I usually would so that's really nice to hear, or read I suppose. **

**annabethsapphireGaleniss 5ever**** – You're name is so long! I'm a secret Peeta and Katniss fan unfortunately. I know, tragic. Here's you 'what happens' next! **

**kevinanddynasty**** – Hi! I'm glad you like it. There's definite competition on here. Not mentioning any names. *Cough* ****kevinanddynasty****'s stuff if amazing… *Cough***

Chapter Four

**Dynasty felt drained.** She had made the decision between whether to follow her head or her heart in a matter of seconds the moment those three heartbreaking words had left Kevin's lips.

Dynasty considered how false it felt now to put on the 'Old Dynasty' facade. The 'pre-Kevin' Dynasty was impenetrable, fierce and even scary if she needed to be and it was this Dynasty that had pushed Kevin aside and walked away without a second glance.

Dynasty shook her head to clear the thoughts of Kevin that only sent waves of painful regret washing over her. Despite having chosen her head over her heart, Dynasty wondered why she felt like she was losing the last scraps of her sanity.

Clearing her mind, Dynasty gently pushed open the door to History. Miss McFall eyed her with a mixture of shock and frustration before holding out a blank worksheet for Dynasty take.

"Better late than never I suppose, Miss Barry. Take your seat."

Dynasty didn't hesitate, muttering a small apology and taking Kevin's empty seat beside Connor, who shifted uncomfortably. As Dynasty began to unpack her things, Connor leaned towards her.

"Where's Kevin?" He whispered.

Dynasty opened her mouth to respond but was cut short.

"Connor, neither yourself nor Miss Barry had the courtesy to attend this lesson on time. Do not further that rudeness with chatter," Miss McFall advised sternly without looking up from the distressed book in her hands.

After a few moments the voices of other students began to creep into the silence and Connor took his opportunity quickly.

"You should know that Byrne is asking questions about you and Steve-O. He cornered me on the way here. Told him I had a free but he practically walked me to the door by the time he was finished."

Dynasty's eyes widened and Connor quickly understood her concern.

"Hey, don't worry, I didn't say anything, but _you_ should. You need to go to the police," Connor murmured quickly. "The guy is a psycho; you can't just-"

"Just drop it, yeah?" Dynasty snapped, earning herself a disapproving glance from Miss McFall.

Connor huffed and retreated to his side of the desk.

A soft knock raised the attention of the students and Mr. Clarkson stuck his head around the door.

"Could I borrow Dynasty and Kevin for a minute? Mr. Byrne wants a word."

Dynasty shot Connor a worried look.

"I hope it's nothing too serious because unfortunately Mr. Chalk has decided not to join us today. Dynasty, gather your things," Miss McFall instructed.

Dynasty was already prepared however and followed Mr. Clarkson out of the classroom quickly, ignoring the curious eyes of her classmates.

**Kevin had paced the length of the library for over an hour.** His mind reeled with images of Steve-O with Dynasty, hurting her, destroying the safety that Kevin had tried so desperately to create for her. It was a drastic conclusion that he had come to but as Kevin turned Dynasty's revelation over in his head he could not think of another solution.

Killing him was the only option.

On an ordinary day even the suggestion of it would have had him backing away in fear but now, with the image of Dynasty's tears imprinted in his mind, Kevin was determined. There were no second chances, no jail sentences, just death.

Kevin decided that logically he couldn't do it alone. He would need Connor at least as an alibi.

Knowing he couldn't wait for Connor outside Miss McFall's classroom, Kevin found himself slumped against a desk in an empty classroom. Five minutes and a quick text later, Connor thrust himself through the classroom door and stared at Kevin like he was a spider that had run across the bed.

"Have you lost your mind?" He yelled suddenly, dropping his school bag onto the desk beside him.

"Yeah, maybe I have," Kevin mumbled, almost to himself and began pacing again. "But wouldn't you? If it was Imogen…"

"If it was Imogen I wouldn't risk getting thrown in the nick!" Connor snapped back. "I mean, what use are you to Dynasty if you get yourself locked up for murder? She needs you _here_, Kevin, not sitting next to her Dad on visiting day."

Kevin cracked, letting out a frustrated grunt and rounding on Connor, his jaw clenched tightly.

"Look what he's doing to you! You're terrified of him! If he can do that to Dynasty once then he can do it again. And Imogen, you're involved now, he could just as easily hurt her. Can you live with that?"

"Stop it," Connor roared, shoving Kevin violently against the desk behind him. "Just stop, Kevin."

Connor fisted a hand in his hair, backing away and Kevin knew by the fearful tears welling in Connor's eyes that he was seconds away from the answer that he needed.

"A gun. It has to be a gun," Connor admitted resignedly.

**Trouble all round then. Oh dear. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five already! Wowser. **

**A big thank you to all of the followers, old and new, you honestly make me smile every time I get an email to say that you've joined the followers. **

**However, I love my reviewers that little bit more because you're all so lovely. **

**Lena – There is more! A lot more; I pinky promise! **

**HeyItsKerry**** – Update at the ready. Here it is, just for you. **

**By the way, as much as I hope everybody is in character, I thought writing Dynasty's bits like, 'Wh's tha go' to do with any o' you?**' **would get a bit distracting, so please feel free to read in your best Dynasty impressions. I know I do. **

Chapter Five

"**Ah, Dynasty, take a seat," Michael instructed, smiling at the young woman with what he hoped was encouragement. **

Dynasty sat down slowly. Her eyes were hooded and by the gentle pout of her lips, Michael began to worry that he was confronting a very different Dynasty Barry to the one he had come to know. The way she sat back in her chair, legs cross and eyes shining with concealed fire was reminiscent of the rebel he had met the first time the Barry family walked through his gates.

"So, what it is?" Dynasty asked, half brusque, half bored.

Taken aback, Michael faltered before leaning forwards and resting his elbows on his desk.

"Dynasty, you're attendance today has been irregular, as I'm sure you know. At Waterloo Road we expect all students to be punctual and yes, _present_. Where were you?"

Dynasty shrugged.

"In the toilets; I wasn't feeling well," Dynasty replied thickly.

Michael studied the pale cast of his student's skin and the bright red rings around her eyes, undercut by dark grey smudges.

"I can see that. You haven't been to see the Nurse I take it?"

Dynasty shook her head. Michael couldn't be sure but he thought he saw panic in her eyes before she looked down, avoiding his gaze. Michael had had his fair amount of arguments with Christine and if his recent experiences had taught him anything it was that a broken heart was a sickness in itself, especially at seventeen.

"You see, Dynasty, I won't pretend that I'm not aware of your separation from Mr Chalk and-"

Dynasty's head shot up and her features were twisted in disgust.

"What's that got to do with any of you?" she snapped, dragging herself to her feet and scowling across the desk.

Michael stood and walked around to her. His eyes widened as she took a step away from him, like his presence made her uneasy.

Dynasty surveyed the room anxiously.

"Kevin is a good lad. I'm only concerned that Steve-O perhaps isn't a good choice of substitute for-"

Dynasty chest heaved with anger.

"Look, me and Kevin or me and Steve-O have got anything to do with you, so why don't you all just keep your noses out of my business, alright?"

Before Michael could react, Dynasty had snatched her bag up from the floor and slammed the door to his office closed behind her. Through the window to his left Michael could see Sonya calling after Dynasty with a disgruntled expression before she turned around and mouthed, "What's her problem?"

**The repetitive click click of heels approaching forced Kevin's head away from **_**Macbeth. **_Dynasty's hair looked wild as disobedient strands fell down from the crumbling pile atop her head but Kevin couldn't help admiring the innocence it gave her. This was the Dynasty he had woken up to; feral hair and naked skin. There was no mascara thickening her soft brown lashes or creamy makeup that smudged on his shirts. Just Dynasty.

"Dynasty," Kevin called as he gathered his bag from the rough steps outside the school and grasped her arm.

Dynasty jerked away from him before fixing him with an apologetic grimace.

"Look, Dynasty, I know that..." he began but Dynasty shushed him, glancing fearfully around her.

The main gate. The bike lock. She studied each of Steve-O's usual spots.

"Not here," Dynasty whispered.

She took Kevin's arm and dragged him away, ignoring his protests and didn't speak until she had pulled him out of the back gate of Waterloo Road.

"Why do you keep trying to get yourself killed? He will kill you, Kevin, don't think he won't," Dynasty said angrily, stomping through the undergrowth towards the small woodland that would hide them from the roads.

Once they were under the cover of the trees, Dynasty threw her bag down in frustration, facing Kevin with an expression he had never seen before. He tried to place it, deciding it was a mixture of desperation and something else he couldn't describe, something tragic. Love and pain.

Dynasty laid down her coat and sat down. Her shoulders slumped and when she spoke her voice was thick with emotion.

"Please, don't make it all be for nothing."

Kevin's brows furrowed and he sat down on the dry earth beside her. Tentatively, he took her hand in his and wound their fingers together.

Dynasty examined their hands, entwined together loosely and shook her head.

"I led him on. I made him think I wanted to. I just thought if I could get him to Liverpool then you'd be safe but if you provoke him, let him hurt you, then what was it for? If he gets to you then what he did to me doesn't mean anything. Don't you see? As long as he thinks he has me, he'll leave you alone. You have to be safe; I can accept it if you're safe."

Dynasty clutched Kevin's hand tighter and drew it into her lap.

"Dynasty, he doesn't _think_ he has you; he _does _have you. It's not right; you don't belong with him..."

"And what? I belong with you?" Dynasty shot back.

Kevin's heart pounded in his ears just having her so close. He could sense her fear but also her trust and it kept him focussed just knowing that she wasn't afraid of him. Kevin was determined.

"Yeah, you do. I love you."

**Ooft, I may have got a little impatient and pulled out the big three but who cares, they only went ahead and did it in episode 26 so I guess I can too! X **


	6. Chapter 6

**A big shout out this time for my followers because they're adding up so fast: Abismith41, Dm1993, Jouren4Life, Riley1993, Sarah1997, THGHHPforever14, ash1994, beautiful-apple, lilylouise95, .92. **

**You are all absolutely amazing and I'm so glad that you're reading. You guys and my reviewers are keeping me going! **

**Guest 2 – I have seen the spoilers for next week and I am planning to work them in in my own way. It's unlikely that with the plans I have for this fanfiction that those events will happen soon and therefore next week's episode will have probably aired by the time those chapters are aired. **

**To reiterate, this fic will work with the show but events will mostly be my own. Please trust that I know where this is going and I also know what is going on with the show for the purpose of writing this. **

Chapter Six

Michael left his office not knowing whether his meeting with Dynasty had been a success or not. Despite his best efforts Michael had not uncovered anything he hadn't already know but consoled himself knowing that he had concerned his suspicions, and Tom's. Dynasty was in trouble.

As Tom stepped out of his classroom ahead of him, Michael sprinted to catch him.

"Michael," Tom greeted him, shifting his Year Ten coursework into his other arm.

"Have you had chance to speak to Kevin Chalk yet?" Michael asked before offering to carry the pile of books Tom was attempting to juggle along with his students work.

Tom passed them over and pushed open the door to his new classroom, muttering about cover lessons and no free periods.

"No, I haven't. I looked for him this morning but no luck so far. Dynasty?"

Michael heaved a sigh and leant himself against one of the empty desks as Tom collapsed into Grantly's old desk chair.

"More than I expected but nothing helpful. In fact, she seems to have developed more attitude than enthusiasm for her school work. Dynasty Barry is an excellent example of why this school is here and I'm not willing to let this thug who thinks he's a man set her back any more than he already has," Michael said, his eyes squinting with determination.

Tom nodded, rocking back in his chair. Tom had been proud of Dynasty when she's challenged Kevin Chalk to a chess match. Whether she had won or not she had shown true grit and courage and Tom had applauded her for that. However, none of that compared to the sheer relief he had felt watching her walk through the doors on that same day and ask to stay, to learn, to become the person that she had chosen to be.

"I agree. Dynasty has come on leaps and bounds here but I think we should tread carefully, Michael. You could practically see that girls skin crawl his morning. There could be a whole host of abuse going on behind closed doors that we don't know about and I don't trust this Steve-O character if we just go barging in on their... whatever it is."

Michael thought about this, replaying his last meeting with Steve-O. Michael knew, without further contemplation, that no matter how many cheque's he offered, Steve-O was not going away.

**Dynasty's eyes closed in resignation as Kevin stared at her earnestly. **He was more innocent, or perhaps it was naive, than anybody Dynasty had known before.

Slowly she leant her head against his shoulder and breathed in deeply the sweet soapy scent that clung to his jacket.

"Have you ever said that before?" Dynasty whispered.

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter as the sun emerged from behind the clouds and filtered down through the trees. Kevin's shoulder shuddered slightly as he shook his head slowly.

"No," he admitted.

He leant back on his hands to support Dynasty's weight as she dipped her head into the crook of his neck for a moment, opened her eyes and sighed heartbreakingly before she lifted herself away from him.

"Look, Kevin, I don't want you to think it didn't mean anything. I know I was... well, I know I was your first and now you're saying all this... I just don't want you to think it doesn't mean anything to me."

Dynasty's voice was resolute and her heart thumped painfully knowing that the familiarity they shared now couldn't last, not until she had found a way to keep him safe.

"Dynasty..."

"I can't, Kevin," Dynasty moaned, her voice tight. "I just can't. Not after everything that's happened."

Dynasty patted the dark earth beneath her. Once she was satisfied that it was dry, she lay back, rearranging the dusty coat beneath her. After a moment of staring at Kevin's back she tugged him down beside her and slid her fingers through his again, tracing her thumb alone the back of his palm.

"Let's just stay here. Let's just stay like this," she whispered, blinking against the sun and closing her eyes to the world.

**Barry smirked as Connor stared at him. **

"This has got to be a wind up," Barry laughed, taking a step away from Connor and pointing a menacing finger at Connor. "Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

Connor flinched a little but said nothing.

"So who's our good boy Kevin got his sights on then? No offence mate, but I'm not interested on selling to little boys who want to play James Bond for a day."

Connor fought the urge to walk away and tell Kevin that Barry had said no but Dynasty's tearstained face kept his feet steady and Kevin's words echoed in his mind. Imogen needed him to do this.

"He's going to kill Steve-O."

**So I inserted a little Connor narrative just because I think the involving Barry part is important. Drop a line! I always love hearing from you. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my, you're all so lovely! That was probably the quickest that the reviews have ever come in, so, thank you. X**

**ash1994, dustdancingintheflickerlight - I always love to hear from new reviewers. Hi! You're not the only ones who have mentioned the chapter length and it actually pains me that they're so short. The way I see it though, I would rather upload shorter chapters pretty much every day than longer chapters that feel bitty once a week. Plus, it's a lot easier to fit short and sweet updates into my lifestyle. x**

**Virgo girl 14 - I'm a Virgo too x**

**Waterloo road 16 - I'm so glad you're 'hooked'. Here's your update! **

Chapter Seven

**The blood that pounded in Dynasty's ears echoed the frantic beating of her racing heart as Barry sat down beside her and uttered the words again. **

"Answer me, Dynasty, _is it true_?"

Dynasty swallowed audible, turning her head away to stifle the shameful sobs that threatened to engulf her again. She crossed her legs to steady their shaking.

She felt sick. Sick of crying. Sick of walking away from the people she loved.

"Oh God, it is, isn't it?" Barry continued, placing a careful hand on his sister's shoulder. Dynasty stiffened under his touch but did not move away. To Dynasty it was a personal battle that she was winning. Barry, Mr Byrne, even Mr Clarkson; their presence, masculine and intimidating, caused bubbles of nervous panic to mount up inside of her. However, every touch she endured was a victory and every comfort she found in their words bought her one step closer to closure.

Dynasty's hand seemed to tingle with the absence of Kevin's and she missed the comforting warm that only his voice could give her.

She contemplated running to him now, begging him to leave with her but she forced herself to remain seated on the bench beside Barry.

Dynasty fixed her eyes absentmindedly on the school gates and breathed deeply as she imagined the ghost of Barry's car parking up outside, Steve-O waiting for her to leave with him, kissing her as she squirmed away under Kevin's watchful gaze.

"Dynasty?" Barry prompted.

Dynasty blinked away any emotion that would leave her vulnerable to his questions.

"Just leave it, yeah? It's all sorted now," she replied sharply.

Dynasty stood up and surveyed the roads as she had done earlier. Steve-O wasn't watching as she thought he would be. Kevin's words floated to the front of her mind and she agreed with him. He _had_ her. Whether Dynasty belonged_ with _him didn't matter, for as long as the fear of him gripped her so resolutely, she belonged _to _him.

**"Please, don't make it all be for nothing."**

Dynasty's words clouded Kevin's thoughts as he stared transfixed at the text that left him within touching distance of Steve-O end.

Kevin pleaded with himself to walk back into the school that had molded him into the man he wanted to be but his feet dragged him forwards, involuntarily carrying him towards the docks. Kevin glanced over his shoulder at Waterloo Road and prayed silently that Dynasty was safe inside one of its classrooms.

Kevin was unsure how long he had been walking by the time he found himself striding nervously past each storage unit, searching for the one that Barry had informed him would be left open.

"Kevin!"

Connor's voice broke the silence around him and Kevin halted his search. Turning to face his friend, Kevin eyed him with suspicion.

"If you're here to stop me-"

"Kevin, could I stop you?" Connor yelled in frustration as Kevin shook his head almost to himself, and began to march away again.

The sound of Connor's footsteps building in volume as he ran behind Kevin pulsed in Kevin's ears.

The slap of Connor's feet on the concrete was deafening and Kevin panicked for a moment that Steve-O would hear him coming. It was this thought that alerted Kevin, as though for the first time, to the fragility of his plan. He had put his faith in Barry Barry, trusted him to lure Steve-O down to the docks, but now his trust was wavering. He could almost feel the gun in his hand, the power that would flow through his arm and end this forever. Yet, with this in mind, Kevin couldn't help but worry that he wouldn't find the gun in time with Connor delaying his search.

Connor was still shouting behind him, trailing after him as he spotted the open door that Barry had told him to look for.

Kevin ignored Connor's protests as he ducked under the door and squinted into the darkness of the storage hold.

"Kevin, just leave now. Dynasty needs you," Connor implored.

Kevin broke.

"Just go away, Connor," he roared, pushing Connor to the ground roughly as he tried to block his path.

In his rage Kevin's eyes locked on the small metal box that he was searching for and sprinted towards it before Connor could stagger to his feet.

Empty.

At first Kevin thought the darkness was playing tricks on his eyes but as he kicked the box aside in anger there was no metallic thud of a gun from within it.

"It's not even here," Kevin moaned.

His legs shook as he squeezed the bridge of his nose in despair and felt the tension drain from his muscles.

"Yeah, but Steve-O's still on his way here, isn't he? We need to go, Kevin."

Connor gripped Kevin's arm tightly and pulled him towards the glowing exit.

Kevin didn't respond as he allowed Connor to lead his limp body into the blinding sunlight. He blinked rapidly as the warm rays washed over his skin and idly compared their touch to the feel of Dynasty's hands on his face, soothing him to sleep as she had their first night together.

Through the haze, Kevin felt Connor come to a sudden halt beside him. Kevin looked up and recognized unadulterated fear in Connor's blue eyes as the click of the gun echoed in his ears.

"So you're going to kill me then?" Steve-O barked, walking towards Kevin with the gun that only moments ago had been the key to Kevin's plan.

**It all happens next chapter! Now, I know I said that although I'd go somewhat with the show I've only used minimal dialogue from it, however, I really loved Christine and Dynasty's scene so I'll be sticking with that (with a few tweaks of course) for Dynasty's confession. Hope you don't mind. Xoxo See you next update! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Eirlys1 - You're not the first to point that out but no, I am not the YouTuber. Her videos are great though. If any of you haven't checked out TheAlycat120's videos, they're pretty good x**

Chapter Eight

**Dynasty gasped for breath. **Her knuckles were white as she clung to the sink to keep herself steady.

She squeezed her eyes shut, choking back soft cries of agony as she tried to force away the memories that haunted her. The cold floor of the girl's bathroom faded away until she could feel the soft, familiar sheets of Kevin's bed beneath her. It was not, however, Kevin who pushed her roughly back against the pillows. The stench of beer on Steve-O's breath overpowered Kevin's scent and Dynasty pressed her face into the pillows, desperate to inhale it again.

"Dynasty?"

Dynasty was brought back to the present by Miss Mulgrew's confused voice. She shook her head, mentally clawing her way back to the bathroom with the last shards of strength that she could muster.

"Tell me what happened," Miss Mulgrew instructed, kneeling beside Dynasty.

"I can't," Dynasty sobbed.

Her voice was hysterical despite her rigid body and she shook her head again.

"Yes, you can. Whatever it is..." Miss Mulgrew trailed off. "I'm going to stay right here and you take all the time you need."

Dynasty swallowed back a whimper of fear. She knew that if she said nothing she would never speak and then Steve-O would never feel as helpless or trapped as she did. Dynasty slipped back into her memories for a moment, only a second, just long enough to remember the warmth of Kevin's hand clasped in hers. She took a deep, shuddering breath and assembled her resolve.

"It's Steve-O... he made me..."

Dynasty's voice shook. Miss Mulgrew placed a hand gently on Dynasty's back.

"Made you what?" she asked.

Dynasty sensed an edge to her voiced that made her think Miss Mulgrew already knew what she would have to admit next. She was suddenly aware of Imogen's presence and waves of agonising embarrassment pressed down on her. It didn't matter that Imogen already knew her secret, she was still an audience to Dynasty's shameful display.

It had to be now though, Dynasty knew. She had started and with two small words she could let go of the darkness that crept up inside of her, if only a little.

"Have sex."

The silence was absolute until Miss Mulgrew mumbled something that Dynasty could not hear over her own gasping cries.

Miss Mulgrew wrapped her arms around Dynasty's shaking body and smoothed her hair tenderly.

"We have to go to the police," Imogen said but she was quickly distracted by the soft ping of her mobile.

She sighed and removed it from her pocket.

Through her clouded eyes Dynasty saw Imogen's forehead wrinkle in confusion.

"We are going to wait, until you're ready, before we do anything. I know how much courage it took you just to tell us but Dynasty, you can't let this break you."

Miss Mulgrew released Dynasty's shoulders and allowed her to sit up. She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Dynasty began to speak but fell silent again as the shrill ringing of Imogen's phone reverberated off the tiles.

Miss Mulgrew closed her eyes in frustration. Dynasty watched as the sadness in Imogen's eyes was replaced by concern.

The ringing stopped and Dynasty sniffled into the silence.

"Connor?" Imogen asked, pressing the phone to her ear.

Miss Mulgrew's head shot up at the sound of the son's name.

Imogen didn't say another word, only stared at Miss Mulgrew blankly. After a long moment, Dynasty heard the faint melody that marked the end of the call.

Imogen's now distressed eyes flickered from Miss Mulgrew to Dynasty and back again.

"It's Connor. He's with Kevin at the docks. Steve-O... they're with Steve-O."

**Kevin clutched his ribs as Steve-O's boot collided with his jaw. **Through the pain Kevin could hear Connor shouting but his voice was thin and far away. His lungs were still struggling against the winding blow that had forced him to the ground.

Dynasty. She was the only image in his mind. Her icy blue eyes smiled teasingly at him from across the chess board. Her hair tickled his face as she sqirmed in her sleep, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Kevin gathered his energy and staggered slowly to his feet, ignoring the protests from his ribs and legs. He wiped the blood from his cheek with his sleeve and hissed as the graze there burned violently.

Steve-O lifted his head from Connor and turned towards Kevin, gun in hand.

"She's never going to love you," Kevin spat.

Steve-O chuckled softly and nodded towards Kevin's bruised jaw.

"That knock to the head must have addled your brain, mate. You must be confused. Dynasty is mine."

Kevin's lip quirked. He felt a sudden rush of madness take over him and despite Connor's pleading, he took a step towards Steve-O.

"You _raped _her. She will never want you, Steve-O. Dynasty _hates _you."

Kevin could here his voice rising but he couldn't control the words that tumbled from his lips.

"There is nothing you can do that will make her love you, or respect you. She won't miss you when you're gone."

Kevin could see the way that Steve-O's hands shook as he battled to contain this anger. To Kevin's right, Connor urged him to stop.

"Oh don't worry about Dynasty; I'm not going anywhere," Steve-O promised.

Steve-O smiled. His body relaxed.

Kevin briefly considered trying to wrestle the gun away from him now that he thought he was in contol. He decided against this though as Dynasty's face entered his mind again.

"You're wrong. She's strong; she'll go to the police and they'll lock you up like the animal you are!"


	9. Chapter 9

**kevinanddynasty - Liar! I could never outshine you. Hope you like this chapter. X**

**This is a very special chapter, the big one I've been working towards, so I really hope it's good. **

**P.S. I just wanted to say, not that anyone has said anything, but I wanted to assure you that if I ever write anything about Dynasty causing all of this, or deserving it etc, I am writing merely as Dynasty's opinion. I am in no way suggesting that rape can be the fault of the victim. Just thought I'd say that, ya know, because it's a sensitive subject and I know from reading back that it can sound like that's what I'm saying sometimes. Damn that third person narration. Okay, note over. Now, enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter Nine

**Christine burst through the door to Michael's office without a word to a startled Sonya. **Imogen followed her quickly as Dynasty sat down stoically, barely acknowledging that they had moved at all. Sonya placed a hesitant hand on Dynasty shoulder, asking if she wanted a cup of tea before Dynasty raised her head to revealed a horrified expression. She shook her head slowly and Sonya scurried back to her desk.

Meanwhile, Michael approached Christine cautiously. Her eyes were wide and searched his frantically. He took her hand soothingly.

"Michael, it's Connor... Kevin... Steve-O, I...," she stammered.

Michael's gaze lingered over Christine's shoulder as he caught sight of Imogen and Dynasty, who stood up and wrapped her shaking fingers around Imogen's arm.

"I think we should all sit down and you can tell me what's going on. Sonya, could you get us all some tea," Michael said, gesturing towards his office. Imogen shook her head and Christine began to offer a worried plea for help but it was Dynasty who stepped forward. Her eyes burned with blue flames and her limbs no longer shook as she stood tall and steady on her heels.

"Look, we don't have time for this. You're all hanging around like Steve-O won't kill him. Kevin might be a brain box but he doesn't know when to keep him mouth shut," Dynasty snapped hurriedly.

Behind her Imogen let out a sigh of agreement and whispered Connor's name.

Michael glanced at Sonya, then the phone on her desk. Christine, registering his hesitation, pushed past him, swiping his keys from his desk. She held them out before him.

"Michael, he is my son," she begged between gritted teeth.

A long moment passed until Michael snatched the keys from Christine's hand.

"Christine, I want you to call the police from the car. You two stay here,' Michael shot at Dynasty and Imogen.

Imogen's eyes grew wide and she looked fearfully up at Dynasty.

"No way," Dynasty objected.

Her stomach squirmed uncomfortably but she ignored it, instead immersing herself in the burning flames that traced every nerve of her body. They gave her strength.

"Michael," Christine urged, pushing him towards the door.

Michael let out a long breath and nodded at Dynasty.

"Where are we going?" he asked, attempting to smother the resignation in his voice.

The car park was deserted as Dynasty climbed into Michael's car beside Imogen.

Imogen's legs bounced nervously but Dynasty ignored her, her mind drifting as she fought the sickening dread that clawed at her heart with blackened fingers.

The car rumbled as Michael started the engine. He looked over his shoulder as he began to reverse. The car was moving too slowly for Dynasty, much like everything else, creeping along in slow motion. She wondered how long it had been since Imogen received Connor's call. In reality it couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes, ten if they had made their way to Michael's office as quickly as she thought they had. Perhaps it still wasn't quick enough.

The car jolted to halt as Dynasty's scream of surprise filled the small space. Barry, having knocked hard on the window to stop the car, gestured for Dynasty to open the door.

Despite Michael's objects she pushed the door open, allowing Barry to squeeze into the car beside her.

"Where are you going?" Barry asked anxiously, eyeing Michael and Christine suspiciously.

"The docks," Dynasty replied, cursing his interruption. "Kevin's in trouble. Steve-O, he's... well, I don't know."

Barry shook his head slowly and let out a breath.

"Idiot," he muttered to himself, slamming the car door shut. "I'm coming with you," he informed Michael, patting the back of his seat.

As Christine raised her phone to her ear, Michael thrust the car into gear and they left the school behind them.

Dynasty could see them before the car had stopped. Imogen gasped and struggled with her seat belt as Steve-O whirled away from Connor, brandishing a small, jet black gun at Kevin.

Dynasty forced Barry out of the car and staggered on the uneven ground. Fixing her eyes warily on the plummeting steps that led down to the docks, Dynasty slipped out of her heels and abandoned them beside the car.

Behind her she could hear Barry screaming her name. Christine and Michael shouted similar distressed requests for her to return until the police arrived.

Imogen's quickening footsteps echoed behind Dynasty, growing closer until Imogen and Dynasty met the storage holds together.

Steve-O seemed unaware of their presence and Dynasty pushed herself forwards, leaving Imogen behind as she sprinted along the dock.

"You're wrong. She's strong; she'll go to the police and they'll lock you up like the animal you are!"

Kevin's strained voice floated through the air to her and she internally begged him to stop shouting, to stop provoking Steve-O. She had provoked him. This was her punishment.

Kevin's face fell as he finally heard Dynasty, closely followed by Imogen, racing towards them. Beyond them, Michael, Christine and Barry followed, each running towards the person they wanted to protect.

Barry charged to the aid of his sister. Christine rushed towards Connor in panic. Michael urged himself forwards to protect his students.

Kevin's sorrowful eyes did not go unnoticed. Steve-O followed Kevin's gaze, smiling dangerously as Dynasty slowed to a stop, gasping as her lungs burned with terror and lack of oxygen.

"Let him go, Steve-O," Dynasty choked.

Her eyes wandered to the gun.

In Steve-O's distraction, Connor saw his chance and plunged forwards, placing himself between Imogen and the weapon in Steve-O's grasp.

Steve-O laughed and reached out for Dynasty, beckoning her closer.

"Babe, come here. I need you to help me explain to this kid. He just doesn't get it. Think he's proper heartbroken, bless him."

Steve-O gestured more ardently towards Dynasty but she didn't move.

She stared breathlessly at Kevin, attempting to communicate everything that she had kept concealed since Steve-O's attack.

Dynasty's eyes watered as a single tear slid down her cheek. She had fought against the hysterical fits that consumed her over the past week and more than once she had screamed aloud with pain as her body convulsed violently, begging hopelessly for the agony to cease. Dynasty knew now that she would accept those episodes gratefully if they were offered again if they would end the splintering cracks tearing through her heart.

"We don't need him, Steve-O. I... I just want to go back to Liverpool. It can be me and you, yeah?" Dynasty took a breath to steady her voice. "I love you, you know I do. I told you; I just wanted to make you jealous, make sure you still wanted me." Dynasty took a step closer as Kevin shook his head. "He just doesn't understand."

Kevin could hear the deception in her voice but Steve-O had lowered the gun slightly. Kevin assumed that he did not sense Dynasty's facade like he did.

The madness in Steve-O's eyes made Kevin's pulse quicken as Dynasty took another step forward.

"Dynasty-" Kevin began but stopped short as Dynasty's eyes widened.

Dynasty's name on Kevin's lips and her sudden panic for his safety seemed to snap something inside of Steve-O.

"You're lying; trying to confuse me," he spat.

Steve-O lunged at Dynasty, forcing them towards the water. One of his large, coarse hands crushed around her throat.

"I'm not," Dynasty rasped, clawing desperately at his hand.

Kevin, Barry and Michael jerked forwards.

"Don't move, any of you," Steve-O ordered, pressing the gun to Dynasty's neck.

Kevin's breath caught in his throat. He was frozen, horrified and helpless.

"How could you, Dyn? After everything we've been through..."

Steve-O's voiced dropped to a devastated whisper.

Dynasty tears began to flow freely, dripping thickly onto Steve-O's hand.

Dynasty shook her head stiffly. Her mouth opened and closed again as she fought for the breath to speak.

Steve-O removed the gun from below Dynasty's jaw, revealing the red mark it left behind.

Kevin's heart thudded as he remembered all the times he had kissed that spot.

Steve-O traced the gun down Dynasty's side like it was an extension of his arm, like he could still feel her through the metal.

"You're in love with him?" Steve-O murmured in Dynasty's ear.

Dynasty sobbed, cringing away from the heat of his breath on her neck.

After a few moments of silence, Steve-O stiffened.

"I asked you a question, babe. Do you love him?" Steve-O bellowed.

Dynasty's frightened cry sent bolts of torturous anger through Kevin but he held his ground, afraid that if he approached, Steve-O would harm Dynasty further.

"You see, Dyn, this is why he has to die. He just has to-"

Kevin lunged forward as Barry leapt at Steve-O. Imogen's scream of terror exploded around them as Barry dragged Steve-O away from his sister and the thundering crack of a gun echoed across the water.

**Oh yes, my gun is very much loaded. See you on the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I think even I needed time to recover after that. That last chapter was kind of the first milestone that I was working towards... and I got there! **

**I couldn't have done that without all of you though! **

**Virgo girl 14 – I'm so glad you thought it fit well. I just felt that everything was a little bit tame in the show, as lovely as it was, so I guess I just decided to add some bullets. So happy you liked it. **

**Lexi – Well I'll add more below if you insist! **

**Lucy – And wasn't it a good episode?!**

**Anon – Haha! You're review made me laugh so much; I ended up reading it in the morning through bleary eyes. It woke me up! I feel 'AMAZEBALLS' is an official stamp of approval. Thank you x**

**Now, I know this is very short, but this is sort of a part one of two. This one is more of a snapshot in time as I didn't want the chapter to seem choppy with big time jumps. Chapter eleven will be up tomorrow. Pinky promise!**

**Right, chapter ten, double figures. **

Chapter Ten

Dynasty felt the stabbing agony that shot through her abdomen through a numbing cloud. Her lungs, which had moments ago burned frantically for air, froze in her chest. Shock filtered through Dynasty's veins and her previous terror drained away leaving her body limp. Her mind was alert and yet foggy. She could feel the scorching metal slicing through her flesh, lodging itself deep inside of her.

And yet, everything else was muffled by the wall of crushing pressure that pressed down upon her senses as if she was hearing the voices from another room. Through the haze she heard somebody screaming her name but who the voice belonged to she couldn't tell.

The darkness crept up slowly at first, burning away at the back of her mind before rushing forwards and consuming her consciousness. The shadowy nausea forced Dynasty's eyes closed and she was overwhelmed by the blissful sensation of falling before the water enveloped her slowly and dragged her weary body into the gloom.

**Kevin barely recognized the voice that ripped from his throat andDynasty's name lingered on the air. **His ears rang from the shot but Kevin could still hear his panicked outburst clearly, mingling with Imogen's terrified sobs.

Dynasty began to fall, her arms splayed angelically as the water greeted her with enthusiastic splashing and waves of murky fluid washed onto the dock. The water soaked through Kevin's shoes as he jolted towards the edge.

"No," Connor exclaimed, rushing at Kevin and throwing his arms around his chest.

Kevin fought frantically against Connor's hold but already bloodied and bruised he soon collapsed onto his battered knees. The power to fight faded from him.

Kevin watched forlornly as Michael kicked off his shoes, throwing them beside his jacket that was already strewn across the ground.

Dynasty's hair washed around her face as Michael disturbed the settling water.

Kevin tore his eyes away from Dynasty's lifeless form, unable to witness the vacant expression her face had fallen into for another moment.

As he turned his head away from the tragedy beside the water's edge, Kevin gazed unmoved at the struggle to his left.

Steve-O hurled himself backwards, throwing Barry into a horrified Christine. Kevin saw it in slow motion. Steve-O's boot struck Barry's chest with a sickening crunch and then he ran.

Kevin had clambered to his feet before Connor had time to stop him. He ignored the slick wetness of blood that flowed freely down his neck and from the cuts that marred his chest.

Kevin's body screamed for him to stop, to rest, to succumb to the ache of his muscles. He pressed on, however, forcing himself to continue his pursuit. The moment that Kevin's legs finally failed him he could hear sirens piercing the air, silencing the destructive thoughts that filled his head.

Kevin's eyelids fluttered heavily, battling to stay open as Kevin found his consciousness wavering and the cold ground rising up to meet his.

Through his weighted lids Kevin could see the cobalt flashes of police lights, disrupted intermittently by officers charging towards the scene. The kaleidoscope of colours that Kevin could distinguish through his closed eyes faded away with the chaos of his thoughts to the memory of one moment and the words that consoled him as the world faded away; "I think for the first time in my life, I know exactly what I want."


	11. Chapter 11

**thatlittlefreakygeek**** – Love your name **** I got your review literally as I posted chapter ten so I didn't get to reply to you! And as for your writing, I'm sure it's great. You should post something so we can all share some Waterloo Road love. X **

**With that in mind, I wanted to do a few shout outs to the authors and stories that I have personally just loved in the Kevasty field. I think you should all totally go and read these if you haven't already: **

**The trial of Steve-O Malone by ****dustdancingintheflickerlight**** – I can't even explain how much suspense this fic has. Chapter two is a serious winner **

**Barry's Revenge by Virgo girl 14 – This only has one chapter so far, but who doesn't love Barry. I've been waiting on tenterhooks for the next update. **

**A love story by ****kevinanddynasty**** – A gorgeous fic from the very beginning of Kevasty from such a lovely writer. She's friendly, I promise! **

**All The Little Drabbles by****TheInternetGoblin**** – Pure epicness. **

**Jouren4Life – There are a few, so I'll just say you should read anything by this author. **

**Okay, Chapter Eleven, which is really just Chapter Ten part two. **

Chapter Eleven

**The Liminal; a barren wasteland between two points, an unfixed position. **Dynasty hadn't understood Miss Mulgrew when she had first explained the concept within _Macbeth, _but now, in her hazy thoughts, it featured clearly in her own gothic love story.

Dynasty was neither awake nor unconscious. She was floating, abandoned between life and darkness. She could hear voices around her but they were far away, separated from her by a thick fog. The voices belonged to bodies that lingered just beyond the smoky partition. One touched her hand, gripping her fingers gently and stroking soft circles on her palm. The other touched a hand to her forehead and sighed.

Dynasty tried to flex her fingers around the hand that held her own but felt an overwhelming weight pressing down on her limbs, restricting every movement she attempted.

Before long she concentrated her efforts on her other senses. The air smelt sterile and the covers, pulled up to her chest, were scratchy and coarse. Dynasty ignored her discomfort and instead strained to hear the voices more clearly. She recognised a female voice to her left that muttered, "I'm going to get something to eat," but the voice and its owner were gone before Dynasty could place her.

Dynasty fought with her body again, forcing her eyes to open. Despite her efforts she accomplished only a flicker, before slamming them shut again against the bright lights that assaulted her. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. What small movements she had made however were not ignored.

"Dynasty?" a low voice questioned.

Through the red filter of her eyelids Dynasty saw the glaring lights fade to a dim grey as she was bathed in the shadow of the man who had spoken.

"Dynasty? Dynasty, wake up, please," the voice begged.

A cool hand swept along her jaw and she recognised its smoothness as the same as the hand that still clutched hers.

Dynasty's head ached with the effort to open her eyes again; however once they were indeed open she found she was not as drained as she had felt seconds ago.

She was greeted by white walls and a greying tiled ceiling. Beside her a large boxy machine that she had seen before only on television glowed with lines and numbers that she didn't understand. She traced the trail of the machines wires until they disappeared beneath the sheets. Her arms, laid out beside her were lightly bruised but Dynasty's attention was caught by the small square of tape that held a long, needle tipped tube against her arm, the needle buried deep beneath her skin.

Dynasty twisted her head away from the sickening invasion. Her neck burned as she stretched the bruised skin.

"Dyn?"

Dynasty raised her gaze towards the voice. Her eyes washed over a soft, smiling face with watering eyes and thick dark hair.

Kevin.

"Hey," he whispered, trailing his hand across Dynasty's cheek again.

As he spoke, Dynasty was suddenly too aware of the large dressing taped below his ear. The split in his lip appeared to be a minor injury in relation to the deep, sewn up gash that ran from the centre of his forehead to his eyebrow.

Dynasty's lip trembled as she tried to speak. Once she was able, her voice was hoarse and croaking.

"I'm not being mean or nothing, but you look awful," she rasped, squeezing Kevin's hand gently.

Kevin laughed, fixing her with shining eyes before placing a light kiss on Dynasty's forehead.

"Look who's talking," Kevin jibed softly, easing out of his seat.

As he sat down, Dynasty choked out a feeble yelp of anguish as his weight jostled and stretched her stomach, sending shards of twisting agony through her abdomen.

"Oh God, I'm sorry, I didn't..." he stuttered, leaning forwards to stand up again.

Dynasty grasped his hand tightly.

"No, don't move," she gasped, unwilling to allow him rock the bed again.

Dynasty breathed deeply, each breath causing a new stab of pain to shoot through her. She looked up at Kevin with indignant eyes.

"How bad is it?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Kevin shook he head and pulled her hand into his lap, running his fingertips over the back.

"Well, it's good and bad." Kevin paused and Dynasty nodded for him to continue. "Good being that they don't think there will be any complications as long as you take it easy. Think of it as a couple of month's worth of breakfasts in bed."

Kevin smiled but Dynasty's returning grin resembled a scowl more closely.

"The bad news," Kevin continued, "is that they don't know where the gun came from. Old bullets or a fault mechanism they think but... well, the bullet kind of broke up. Your surgeon told Chalky that he had to 'dig deeper' to get all the fragments out."

Dynasty grimaced.

"Chalky's here?"

Kevin nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, came up on the train yesterday. He's not happy but he'll be glad you're awake. I think that goes for everyone," Kevin said.

Dynasty didn't reply. She felt suddenly exhausted again at the idea of seeing everybody, answering their endless questions. She couldn't sleep however, not before she knew the answer to her final question.

"So, where is he?" Dynasty murmured, twisting her fingers through Kevin's.

Kevin frowned before he laughed again.

"Eating, as usual. I keep telling him-"

"Not Chalky, Kevin," Dynasty interrupted.

Kevin's face fell into a crumpled glower. He studied the floor intently, avoiding her eyes resolutely. He shook his head slowly.

"Kevin?"

Kevin closed his eyes and let out a long, heaving breath.

"We don't know where he is."


	12. Chapter 12

**Waterloo road 16 - Yey, I'm so glad you're enjoying it! **

**Guest - I highly doubt I'm in the 'best' category but as a compliment, I'll take it! Thank you. X**

**dustdancingintheflickerlight - Aww, you're reviews are always so lovely. I'm glad you've enjoyed this so far. **

**Virgo girl 14 - I'm sure chapter 2 will be amazing! **

**Abismith41 -Haha!I don't think it would be to much of a spoiler to say that its probably more than a 'sneaky' possibility. ;)**

**Sophie1245 - Just to clarify, do you mean Kevin's mother shows up, or Dynasty's like in the 'next time' clips? I'm not sure the Jeremy Kyle-esque storyline really fits with what I have planned for this fic but if it gets requested a few times I might do a one shot for you guys. Also, don't worry about the big feelings reveal, good old Dynasty will have her moment. **

**Oh wow, that might be the longest replies list I've ever had! Thanks for all of you're reviews. **

Chapter Twelve

**Kevin watched as Dynasty shook her head slowly, wincing as the bruises that Steve-O had left behind twisted this way and that. **Her eyes were wide and alight with fear.

Kevin stroked her arm reassuringly despite the skeptical gloom that he withheld from her.

"Don't worry, Dynasty; they'll find him," Kevin lied smoothly, averting his gaze in an attempt to keep his true feelings private.

Dynasty shook her head again. She took a deep breath and Kevin waited for her to speak again. However when Dynasty opened her mouth it was not her voice that filled Kevin's ears.

"Dynasty!" Imogen exclaimed, rushing around Chalky's hulking frame and taking a seat on Dynasty's bed opposite Kevin.

Kevin squeezed Dynasty's hand tightly and glared fiercely at Imogen as a sharp, torturous scream ripped from Dynasty's throat.

Imogen's lips twisted into a rueful smile which Dynasty acknowledged with a heavy sigh and another wince.

Kevin ran a soothing hand along Dynasty's arm as Chalky took the seat that he had recently vacated.

"So, how are you feeling?" Imogen probed tentatively.

Dynasty's brows knitted crossly. Kevin smiled to himself and mockingly copied her expression. In the short time Kevin had known Dynasty well he had come to recognize this as her 'un-amused' face. He had earned it on several occasions himself, usually accompanied by the threat of a slap and some crude jibe about his intellect. Kevin had, in his experience, found that Dynasty was unable to maintain this attitude for long.

After a short moment Dynasty smiled and turned her attention back to Imogen.

"I feel like I got shot," Dynasty stated wryly.

Chalky let out a soft chuckle into the tense silence that descended around Dynasty's bed. Upon Kevin's incredulous glance, however, he stifled it behind his hand and coughed heartily. He patted his chest theatrically.

"I think we should swap places, you and me-" He nodded at Dynasty. "- I'll be keeling over before my time!"

Kevin lowered his head and blew out a long, shuddering breath. He could feel the frustration building in his muscles, crying for him to lash out as Dynasty's visible discomfort grew. Before Kevin could say a word to stop him, Chalky was speaking again, obliviously plowing through the final strands of Kevin's patience.

"You'll have to prepare me though. You know, let me know what the other side is like so I know what to expect like," Chalky joked, smiling to himself.

Dynasty squirmed awkwardly.

"Right, well I think Dynasty needs to sleep. Imogen, maybe you could... erm... maybe you could let the nurses know that Dynasty's been awake and she's fine but she's going back to sleep."

Imogen smiled and squeezed Dynasty's hand before leaving behind a confused Chalky.

"Thanks," Dynasty whispered gratefully, closing her eyes.

"You're welcome."

Kevin studied the shadows that danced across her cheeks as her eyelashes fluttered gently. He knew that she was only resting, not yet able to succumb to sleep.

Carefully, Kevin shifted his weight from Dynasty's bed and settled himself into the chair beside her once more, ignoring the ache of his fractured ribs.

After a few quiet moments, Dynasty opened her eyes and stared dreamily up at the ceiling.

"Kevin?" she murmured.

"Yeah?"

"It's all a lie," she stated simply. "Purgatory, the bright light at the end of the tunnel; it's a con. There's nothing there, Kevin. No lights, not even darkness, just nothing. Maybe the doctors in here are just really good and I never came close, but... all I know is that one minute I'm falling into the water and the next I'm waking up in here. Between that there's just nothing."

Kevin retracted the hand that still held hers and knitted it together with the one resting in his lap.

"I guess life's more fragile than we thought it was then," Kevin muttered as a reply, focusing his gaze on his hands.

Sensing his distress, Dynasty reached for his hand again but clutched at air as Kevin remained resolutely still in his seat.

"Babes," Dynasty croaked softly, reaching for him again. "What's wrong?"

Kevin lifted his head and analyzed every inch of her face. Smooth skin, full, pink lips and large blue eyes; traits so tangibly still a part of this world.

Kevin shook his head and wrapped both of his hands around the one Dynasty stretched out towards him.

"Nothing's wrong," Kevin reassured her. "Go to sleep, Dynasty."

"No," Dynasty replied hastily, ripping her hand away from Kevin.

Kevin knew before she said anything that she could hear the deception in his voice.

"You're lying. Why are you lying to me?" Dynasty queried in a hard voice.

Kevin huffed in defeat and leaned forward in his seat.

"It's just..." he began.

"Yes?" Dynasty prompted immediately.

"It's just your surgeon said that another inch lower and the damage could have been more... permanent," Kevin hedged, shooting a pointed look at Dynasty's stomach.

Dynasty face fell into a mask of confusion.

"I don't-"

"Children, Dynasty," Kevin interrupted sharply, cursing the words that flowed from his lips. "Children. You wouldn't be able to... I mean we wouldn't... I mean..."

Kevin forced his eyes shut tightly for a moment, shielding himself from the glistening tears welling in Dynasty's eyes.

When he opened them again Dynasty was staring up at him with a terrified and unsure expression as though she wasn't exactly sure what he was telling her.

"But it's not like that. Everything's fine so... everything's fine."

Kevin was uneasily aware of how far from 'fine' their situation was. The weight of Steve-O's disappearance lingered on his heart and Dynasty horrified tears shattered the once naive world they had shared across a chessboard.


	13. Chapter 13

**I really hope you guys aren't going to be bored with another Kevin POV but I really need to get away from that bed! I'm not a hospital fan, not even fictional ones. **

**Now, my Dad doesn't read my fan fictions, because that would be a bit weird but in honour of Father's Day, I want to dedicate this chapter to my wonderful Daddy. He's a pretty great man x**

**Sophie1245 - Oh wow, not sure I've got room for that but I'll open it up to the readers: anyone else wanna see a AU one shot of Kevin in the hospital bed? I'll happily do it. **

**Waterloo road 16 - I think I feel a bit emotional too! I didn't want to be too dramatic and spend the rest of the story writing Dynasty vs baby depression but I thought a narrow escape might help get some Steve-O anger going for later, if there's not enough already! Plus, am I the only one who thinks Kevin even talking about kids is hilarious? **

**Virgo girl 14 and Guest - I'm so glad you're enjoying it. On with the next chapter. **

**Guest 2 - N'aww! I got a 'babes.' Have a hug from me. I'm happy to be anybody's favorite story! X**

**Jouren4Life - Gosh, I think Dynasty's started a trend! Lovely to hear that you're liking this as always. :)**

**Bex - How about I promise you they will have a happy life **_**eventually? **_

Chapter Thirteen

**Kevin eyed the cold pasty before him suspiciously, prodding the spongy pastry with his fork.**

The hospital buzzed with the chatter of doctors, patients and visitors alike but Kevin had grown used to the noise.

"Come on, Kev. You need to eat something," Chalky urged, taking a large bite of pizza and moaning as a tomato adorned mushroom fell onto his shirt.

"I'm not hungry."

Kevin thrust his napkin at Chalky who was now smudging the red stains with his fingers. He stood up and walked over to the bin, scraping away his food before returning to his seat.

Wearily, Kevin's head fell into his hands and he rested his elbows on the table, closing his drooping eyes.

Kevin's blood pounded numbly in his ears as he rubbed gently at his temples to relieve the tension of his headache. He winced as his stitches pulled tightly at his flesh.

"So... Dynasty Barry," Chalky prompted hesitantly.

Kevin chuckled lightly at the awkward lilt to his voice. He raised his head. Kevin smiled a fond, sleepy smile at his foster father.

"She's changed," Kevin replied simply, shrugging his shoulders and relaxing back in his seat.

Chalky lowered his pizza slightly before pointing it accusingly at Kevin.

"Yeah, so have you; you're stupider than when I left you. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that psycho raped my girlfriend," Kevin blurted angrily.

He waved an apologetic hand at a startled elderly man sat at the next table.

Kevin calmed himself with a deep breath.

"I mean, she wasn't my girlfriend at the time but... never mind; it's a long story," Kevin muttered.

Chalky took a large, pointed bite of his pizza and chewed quickly.

"Suppose it's unfortunate that we have so much time on our hands then," Chalky sighed sarcastically.

Kevin wanted to walk away and his foot twitched towards the door, but there was a small, exhausted and suffocated part of him that wanted to tell Chalky everything.

So he did. Kevin smiled as he recalled Dynasty's sarcastic comments and animatedly described her quest to steal his chess tournament victory.

His cheeks glowed red as he briefly glossed over the surprising turn their relationship had taken from there.

Soon Kevin was divided between blazing fury and sadness as he detailed every moment of Steve-O's torment until Dynasty closed her eyes, Steve-O's bullet lodged deeply in her flesh.

"I don't even know how it got this far," Kevin finished.

Chalky, having abandoned his pizza, watched Kevin closely from across the table.

"Do the police know all this?" he asked.

Kevin glanced over his shoulder towards Dynasty's room along the hall and shook his head.

"Not yet. They're with Dynasty now so I guess they'll come and question me next now I've been patched up."

"Speaking of, how are you feeling?"

Chalky lifted Kevin's face by the chin and eyed the day old dressing below his jaw.

Kevin's lip quirked as he jerked away.

"I'd feel better if you weren't trying to pull my battle scars apart," Kevin jested, pushing Chalky's hand back across the table.

After a moment his smile fell.

"Honestly? I just want to go home and sleep until Christmas," Kevin said wearily.

Kevin's mind reminded him harshly that he had no bed to go back to. The school house, despite Mrs Budgen's kindness would never be able to mimic the security and the utterly 'at home' feeling he had experience in Chalky's flat. And yet, that was tainted for him also. Kevin wondered if he could ever truly sleep easy in his own bed again. He doubted Dynasty would ever return to the flat at all.

**Christine pressed her lips into a thin line and looked up from the book grasped tightly in her hands. **

"When viewing the women of the text as victims of patriarchy how would you suggest that the Snow Child is exploited by the Count?"

She sighed, almost gratefully, as half of her AS Literature class stared blankly at her. The other half, she noticed with frustration, were rifling through their books, their eyes darting across the pages as they read the short story for what she knew would be the first time.

"Well she gets raped, doesn't she?" Jack proclaimed triumphantly, his finger still resting on the page of his book so he wouldn't lose his un-highlighted quote.

Christine throat constricted in response to his blasé tone.

"Yes, she does-"

"But Carter also calls her the 'child of his desire' so, you could say the Snow Child was just too pretty for her own good," he continued.

Christine gritted her teeth against the angry screams building in her throat. She swallowed back the acrid taste in her mouth as Michael appeared around the door to her classroom.

She nodded slightly before turning back to her class.

"I'm not sure that, as a feminist author, Angela Carter is suggesting that beautiful women deserve to be abused, Jack. Now, in your pairs I want you to discuss the contextual factors of _The Bloody Chamber_ collection. Be prepared to feed back."

Christine left her book on her desk and followed Michael out into the corridor.

"Hello," Christine greeted him with a smile.

Michael's attitude remained serious despite her flirtation.

"I need you to compile a package of resource materials for Dynasty Barry, containing anything she'll miss from now until the start of exams. She'll have to re-sit the exams in January, there's no way around it."

Christine sighed.

"How is she?" Christine inquired nervously, unsure whether she wanted to know or not.

"Alive, thankfully, as you know but beyond that we haven't heard anything. Tom's going down to check on her tonight. As far as I know Connor and Imogen were at the hospital with Kevin most of the night so I haven't heard from them either. I won't begrudge them a day off to sleep given the circumstances."

Christine could only nod slowly. Michael ran a gentle hand down Christine's arm and walked away, leaving her cold and despairing in the corridor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bex - Okay, I promise that they will be happy one day, and then unhappy, then happy, surprised, less than happy and then, by the end, very happy. **

**dustdancingintheflickerlight - I love them together too. I think the moments they did have were really sweet but I'm also glad I get to write some more. Chalky is so hard to write though; I feel like his character is just so off. **

**Sophie1245 - Well I shall continue if you insist. **

**Also to reiterate what I said last chapter, if anyone else would like to see an AU 'what if' one shot with Kevin in the hospital instead of Dynasty, just let me know in the reviews. Also let me know which point of view you would like, I'll do anybody! **

Chapter Fourteen

**Dynasty felt numb as she lay alone in the small white room the doctors had abandoned her in. **She had begun to notice a pattern by the time they brought her dinner to her. There was a tall male nurse that came in first to check that she had everything she needed, not that she had requested anything during his visits. Secondly, a rotund, unfriendly woman would check and adjust her medication. And finally the food would arrive on a heavy plastic tray. The same tiring sequence, three times a day.

Dynasty gazed at the tray as it taunted her from the table beyond her feet. Her stomach growled in frustration.

Dynasty felt the angry curse on her tongue but before she could shout out into the empty air, the door to her room creaked open. Startling white light streamed into the darkened room and Dynasty raised a drowsy arm to shield her eyes.

"Mr Clarkson," Dynasty murmured softly as his brown haired head peeked around the door.

Once he was satisfied that Dynasty wasn't sleeping, Mr Clarkson stepped into the room and closed the door briskly, plunging the room into a comfortable dimness.

"Ah, the nurse said you were awake. How are you feel...Now how do they expect you to get to that?" he said bitterly, picking up Dynasty's tray and placing it on her bedside table.

Dynasty smiled and offered a quick word of thanks before snatching up the soft bread roll and tearing away a strip of it.

She chewed slowly as Mr Clarkson sank down into the chair beside her.

"You look better than I thought you would; a bit pale perhaps but I'll let you off with that."

Dynasty laughed lightly and took another bite of bread.

"They've been looking after me," Dynasty assured him when she had swallowed the last of the roll.

"I can see that," Mr Clarkson muttered, flicking his eyes at Dynasty's cold soup.

"Fine, well, Kevin's been looking after me then," Dynasty affirmed, absentmindedly smoothing her hand over the space that he usually occupied.

Mr Clarkson smiled and huffed with amusement.

"Yes, I should think he's been a difficult one to get rid of," he joked.

Dynasty rolled her eyes and ached for Kevin's company.

"Oh, impossible," Dynasty groaned sarcastically.

Dynasty could sense the tension that settled between them then and silently wished that she was instead occupying her time with Kevin, rather than embarking on the serious conversation that waited for her with Mr Clarkson.

"So, what's up?" Dynasty asked gently.

"The thing is Dynasty is that no matter how well you might feel, you're in no fit state to be sitting your exams in a months time." Mr Clarkson paused and held up a firm hand as Dynasty opened her mouth to protest. "No, Dynasty, Mr Byrne won't allow it and if I'm honest, I won't either. I know you've worked hard but it will all pay off just as well when you re-sit in January."

Dynasty's body was on fire. Her hands curled into feeble fists until the overwhelming annoyance exhausted her and she sank deeper into her pillows.

"I want Kevin," Dynasty muttered, picking at the pulls of cotton protruding from her bed sheets.

"Dynasty, the school will support-"

"I just want to talk to Kevin," Dynasty snapped weakly.

Thick, unforgiving tears welled in her eyes but she sniffed them away. Dynasty breathed slow, shuddering breaths to ease the tightening in her chest as Mr Clarkson nodded silently and left her alone in the darkness.

Dynasty closed her eyes and twisted the sheets between her fingers, begging the twisting pain that shot through her abdomen with every movement to cease, if only for a minute.

She had almost cried herself into a numbing slumber when Kevin finally slipped into the again empty chair beside her bed. Dynasty sniffed meekly as he swiped a gentle thumb across her cheek, wiping away the final tear that leaked through her eyelashes.

"Why are you crying?" Kevin whispered, leaning close to her ear like he was sharing a secret.

A short hysterical laugh from burst from Dynasty's throat as she opened her eyes and turned her head to Kevin.

"I don't know. Nothing... everything," she admitted.

Kevin smiled.

"I'm exhausted and this stupid hole in my stomach hurts. _He's _still out there, and I just... I want to go home but I don't even know where that is anymore."

"I know how that feels," Kevin admitted.

He plumped Dynasty's cushions softly and eased himself onto the bed, stretching his legs out beside hers. He leant back against the headboard and stroked a hand through Dynasty's tangled curls.

"I can't go back to the flat," Dynasty said resolutely, stretching her blackened neck until she could see Kevin's face. "I just can't. I can't sleep in that bed, not with you, not after what happened."

Dynasty lowered her head again and rested it against Kevin's side and closed her eyes to the steady rhythm of his heart.

"I'm not sure I want to go back yet. I mean, I'll have to, you know, eventually, to clean up and stuff."

Dynasty's stomach churned as she pictured Steve-O's empty beer glass sitting beside her half empty one.

"So where do we go then?" she inquired miserably. "I mean, the nurse said I can get out of here in two weeks but what then? We can't go back to the flat and there's no way I'm going home, not if Steve-O's missing."

Kevin didn't respond for a long minute, only continued to smooth Dynasty's wayward hair. Eventually he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and replied in a much lighter tone.

"Well, then I guess we've got two weeks talk about it."


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, I think it's time to knock all of this Lorrikki love of the top of the update list! Haha, okay, I kid - I love them too. This chapter is going to rock boats, sorry! **

**Virgo girl 14 - More moments coming, well, at the beginning anyway. X**

**Bex, Lexi and Guest - You wanted chapter 15 and here it is. Enjoy... if you can! **

Chapter Fifteen

**"I'm fine, Kevin, you can put that away," Dynasty insisted, her gaze flitting from the sour faced nurse to Kevin as he pushed the wheelchair towards her again. **

"Sit down, Dynasty," Kevin commanded stubbornly.

Dynasty gripped the edge of the mattress tightly, fighting to retain her look of disgust as agony rippled through her lower body.

As the painful reminder swept through her, Dynasty's eyes washed over the grisly scabbing graze, now uncovered, that ran along Kevin's jaw and down onto the skin of his neck. Her stomach swirled sickeningly.

"I am sat down," Dynasty quipped in return.

She folded her arms resiliently but gasped as her wounded body crumpled slightly without the support of her arms.

"Fine."

Kevin stepped forwards and pulled Dynasty to her feet by her shoulders. Guilt pooled in his stomach as Dynasty yelped sharply, fixing Kevin with a deathly glare.

"Now, will you just let me help you?"

Dynasty persisted for a moment before heaving a sigh and nodding unenthusiastically.

Kevin slid a tensed arm behind her back, easing her into the chair slowly. Dynasty winced and squeezed Kevin hand in a crushing grip.

"Thank you," Kevin said to the nurse, "I'll take her from here."

The nurse turned without a word and left Kevin alone with a disgruntled Dynasty.

"Right ray of sunshine she is," Dynasty mumbled.

"Well, you did provoke her."

Kevin laughed and kissed Dynasty's cheek quickly.

"No, I didn't!" Dynasty clarified.

Kevin dragged the chair out of the room before swinging back around and pushing Dynasty down the corridor.

"I guess she just doesn't get your sense of humour then."

Dynasty smiled coyly to herself. It was a comfort knowing that Kevin had not abandoned her and yet she worried constantly that he had not kissed her since their one night together. If she was honesty, Dynasty was concerned that Kevin was hesitant to become involved in the mounting tragedies building in the back of her mind.

A teenager with issues; it was a cliché, Dynasty knew, but otherwise true. Until now, Kevin's presence had been an emotional comfort to her fraught nerves but now, as they neared the hospital exit, Dynasty found herself floundering with panic.

"Kevin?" she asked nervously.

He hummed to show he had heard her.

"Where are we sleeping tonight?"

Dynasty prayed that she sounded nonchalant.

Kevin waited patiently for the flurry of visitors entering the hospital to pass and wheeled Dynasty into the fresh summer air towards Mrs. Budgen, who waited for them beside her car.

"The school house for now. Mr. Byrne said it's best if you're somewhere with more than just me to look after you. It'll give you some time to decide what you want to do," Kevin informed her steadily.

Mrs. Budgen beamed brightly as the two approached. She bent down suddenly and slid two soft arms around Dynasty's shoulders.

"They told me you were ill! You still look beautiful to me, pet," Mrs. Budgen gushed with a smile, opening the car door.

Kevin steadied Dynasty she grasped his arm tightly, hauling herself to her feet painfully and sliding onto the backseat.

"Here, you give me that and get in," Dynasty heard Mrs. Budgen instruct Kevin.

A moment later, Kevin settled himself into the backseat and slammed the door closed, oblivious to Dynasty's continued discomfort. Silence filled the car uncomfortably until Dynasty inhaled sharply as she pulled her seatbelt across her body, causing a fresh outbreak of agony across her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked, his voice filled with concern as he took the seatbelt from Dynasty's hands and fastened it.

Dynasty nodded and let her eyes fall into her lap awkwardly.

"So, we'll be staying at the school house together then?" Dynasty questioned softly, lifting her eyes to meet Kevin's. "Like, in your room?"

Dynasty's heart stuttered. She imagined Kevin's body pressed flush against her back, his arm draped lazily around her waist. Her palms sweated with terror whilst the unmistakable longing she was accustomed to flooded through her veins.

"Only if you want to," Kevin assured her.

He reached out slowly and slipped his hand around Dynasty's.

Mrs. Budgen's arrival interrupted Dynasty's grateful reply before she could utter a word but Kevin smiled and Dynasty knew that he had understood.

They passed the drive together in quiet understanding, hands clasped together as though they might be flung apart at any moment.

Dynasty registered very little of the events that followed, aware only of Kevin's fingers laced through hers and the faint chattering of Mrs. Budgen whilst she ushered them into the school house.

Mrs. Budgen closed the door to Kevin's room behind them only seconds before Dynasty's chest began to burn with emotion.

"Hey, come here," Kevin breathed, welcoming Dynasty's shivering body into the comfort of his arms. Dynasty buried her horror stricken face in the soft padding of Kevin's jacket. His scent filled her nose and overwhelmed her already dizzy senses.

His proximity confused her; the intimate touch of his hands on her back stirred something warm inside of her and her arms squeezed his body tightly against hers despite the pain it caused. However there was an instinct that fought with her longing, a primal desire to throw him away from her as she had been unable to do with Steve-O.

Dynasty felt the icy sting of fear settling inside of her. She was consumed entirely by doubt and suddenly Kevin's arms around her felt like a vice, inescapable and frightening.

Before Dynasty could build any sort of barrage against her memories she was assaulted violently by nauseating recollections of her darkest nightmares. Kevin's warm hands became rough and forceful. His smell faded away to the stench of alcohol that burned her nostrils and sucked her deeper into illusion that forced itself from her mind into reality.

"No," Dynasty sobbed, untangling her arms from Kevin and staggering weakly to the bed, where she sat down carefully, shaking her head back to the present.

"Dyn?"

Kevin's voice was laced with bewilderment.

"Oh God,"Dynasty sighed.

Away from Kevin's embrace Dynasty felt oddly subdued again, alert and yet wearied by her outburst.

Dynasty's tear dampened eyelashes flickered towards Kevin, revealing watering sorrowful eyes.

"It's real now, isn't it?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Right, my gorgeous readers, I'm going away for a few days today so if I seem MIA for awhile, don't worry, I haven't abandoned this. I'm hoping, seeing as I write all of this on my phone that I'll be able to get TWO chapters done as a treat for when I get back. If you want, you could always reread your favorite moments... ya know, feel free. Xoxo**

**Poppy, Guest - Your reviews were so lovely to read after a hard day at work. Thank you for cheering me up! **

**Lucy - I'll take that as a second vote! Hopefully I can get it up by next week. **

**Jouren4Life - I felt a bit emotional writing it. Poor Kevin. X**

Chapter Sixteen

**"Dynasty?" **

Kevin lowered himself cautiously onto his bed beside her. His healing ribs still protested slightly as he moved.

"It's just, when Steve-O was around I was so worried about you; I didn't want anything to happen to you. Then, in the hospital it was all 'one day at a time.'"

Dynasty chewed the inside of her cheek and let her eyes flicker down to her lap.

"I never really thought about what happens now. Now it's you and me again, and the bed... and a couple... and..." Dynasty's voice faded away as she grasped for the words to explain the potent mixture of emotions powering through her.

Kevin reached out hesitantly and touched Dynasty's cheek, drawing her face around to his.

Kevin shook his head.

"I am not him. I would never force you to sleep here, or be... like we used to be. I'm not going to do anything you don't ask me to, okay?" Kevin assured her.

Dynasty smiled meekly and bit her lip.

"So, if I asked you to move on, you would?" Dynasty probed nervously.

She wasn't aware that it was even a possibility until the words had forced themselves from her throat. In reality Dynasty was desperate for him to say no, to tell her she was being stupid and they would become the carefree couple they had been on the pier. But Dynasty was no longer the unflappable schoolgirl she had been when she had boldly asked Kevin to kiss her. She was a woman now, a broken one perhaps, but a woman nonetheless, enlightened to the cruelty of life.

She was a play-thing to life, discarded by Steve-O once she was damaged.

Kevin deserved more than a cracked doll, scattered among misfit toys.

"I will do anything you ask me to," Kevin amended, "except that."

**Tom massaged his temples with his fingertips. **He raised his head from the disappointing coursework splayed across his desk and caught Christine's eye as she raised her hand to knock on his classroom door.

He waved her in, pushing his chair away from his desk. He stretched his tense neck from side to side before settling gratefully back into his seat.

"Michael sent me to round up the rest of Dynasty's homework. Connor's volunteered to drop it all off at the schoolhouse on his way home," said Christine, sinking wearily onto the edge of a graffitied desk. "Personally I suspect it's an excuse to get out of his grounding but I don't have time to take it myself."

Tom doubted Dynasty would welcome any visiting teacher warmly.

"Quite a revelation, that was," Tom commented.

Christine sighed reluctantly, her hearting sinking miserably.

"Only my son would be stupid enough to get married at seventeen."

Tom chuckled in disbelief.

"You clearly haven't been teaching at Waterloo Road long enough if you thing Connor's the only love struck teenager to run off and elope," Tom consoled her. "As for me, I've been here for far to long."

Tom collected together the mess of papers that littered his desk.

"I think I worry the most that maybe they're not just infatuated children. Connor has been married to that girl in secret for God knows long and they're still happier than most couples," Christine fretted, unenthused by the the idea of Imogen as a permanent daughter in-law.

Tom scooped up his now neatly stacked papers and bundled the pile into his desk draw.

He stood back up and stretched.

"I'm sure we'll see," Tom predicted. He reached into the draw at the opposite end of his desk and pulled out two heavy plastic wallets. He held them out to Christine.

"History and Theatre Studies. You just need to add Dynasty's English work and you're pretty much there I'd say."

Christine nodded a thank you and hoisted the bulging folders into her arms. Her fingers drummed over the plastic for a moment before she slid them onto the desk beside her.

"Tom, can I ask you something?" Christine asked briskly.

Tom scratched his jaw.

"Sounds serious," Tom joked in return. "As a friend or a colleague?"

Christine smiled to herself. After the events of the past year she had found herself somewhat short of friends.

"Both," she clarified. "Do you agree with Michael's decision on this?" She nodded towards the stack of resources next to her. "See, the thing is, Michael claims the school will support Dynasty with anything that she needs but as head of year I feel obligated to go further than that. What Dynasty needs now is emotional support as well as her education and throwing a bunch of worksheets at her is only going to encourage her to barricade herself in the schoolhouse. She needs stimulation, Tom,_ goals _to remind her that this Steve-O is the last thing she needs to be thinking about until they find him."

Tom considered this. After his encounter with Dynasty at the hospital, Tom was unsure whether the young girl was emotionally stable enough to consider coming back to school in the near future. Finally, Tom shook his head.

"No, I don't think she's ready."


	17. Chapter 17

**What a day! Practically walking out of the door for our family mini break and the living room ceiling caves in woth a waterfall of water! Welcome to the mad house. Oh well, hopefully Kevasty can be suitably cute now to take my mind of it. **

Chapter Seventeen

**Dynasty's skin was alive with a cold sweat that washed over her in a rush. **She cringed away from the twisted face that leaned in close to her neck and wrinkled her nose against the stale sour breath wafting across her skin. Dynasty's legs kicked out frantically but the hard body that pressed down on her own forced them to still. With burning lungs Dynasty screamed noiselessly, her voice trapped in her throat.

"Dynasty."

The urgent voice was far away, calling to her from beyond the flat. Dynasty prayed that it would come closer, prayed that whoever the voice belonged to would save her from the monster whispering frustrated curses in her ear.

"Dynasty!"

Louder. Before Dynasty could cry out and beg for help she felt smooth hands, unfamiliar of her attacker, on her face and shoulders. They shook her slightly.

"Dynasty, wake up."

The weight crushing down on Dynasty's shivering body lifted suddenly and her eyes snapped open.

Dynasty placed a shaking hand on her heaving chest and sat up slowly, ignoring Kevin's worried face.

His palm ran back and forth across her back soothingly.

Dynasty swallowed back the tears that began to build inside of her.

"Okay, come here. It's okay."

The warmth that encircled her when Kevin pulled her to his chest seemed to jolt Dynasty into life. Hesitantly, she snaked her arms around Kevin's waist and allowed herself to be drawn back down to the pillows, gasping a little as the wound Steve-O had left her throbbed painfully. Desperate for comfort Dynasty dropped her head down onto Kevin's chest, her cheek pillowed above his heart. She breathed deep, calming breaths, inhaling the soapy scent that sent waves of relaxation through her. Dynasty was surprised to find that she did not feel the suffocating panic that had flooded her senses earlier, but instead felt liberated by the safety that Kevin's touch brought her.

The dull thumping of Kevin's heart relieved Dynasty's anxiety until she was sleepy again from her emotional exertion.

"Thanks," Dynasty murmured against Kevin's shirt. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

She closed her eyes as his lips touched her sweat dampened hair.

"I was already awake," Kevin said, loosening his hold around Dynasty's shoulders so she could relax against him.

"I guess we can 'not sleep' together then."

Kevin laughed and muttered his agreement, leaning his head back against the headboard. Slowly, he drew his fingertips along Dynasty's side and down her arm.

Dynasty simpered to herself in response to his attention.

"Can I ask you something?" Kevin inquired, sensing Dynasty's complacency.

Dynasty nodded into his shirt, her hair spilling wildly across his chest.

Kevin opened his mouth but paused as he thought how best to phrase his question.

"How does it feel when I do that?" he said quickly, tracing the curve of Dynasty's elbow as he continued his exploration, or rather rediscovery, of Dynasty's skin.

Dynasty bit her lip.

"Good," she breathed simply, squirming closer until Kevin could feel her leg against his.

"So, not like before?"

Dynasty shook her head. Haltedly, Dynasty pulled herself up, ignoring the stabbing sensation in her stomach. She dragged the pillows under her head and urged Kevin to lay down beside her, their noses inches apart.

"I'm sorry," Dynasty began, briefly running a light hand along Kevin's jaw. "That was just, I mean, it just came back for a second. The doctor told me that can happen. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Well, it did," Kevin chuckled, pushing Dynasty's hair over her shoulder and away from her face.

Whilst Kevin still admired the beauty of her bright sapphire doe eyes, he couldn't help but be saddened by the dark blue-grey smudges beneath them or the slight dullness, her usual fire burning as only embers, within them.

Dynasty lowered her gaze guiltily.

"It's not your fault, Dyn," Kevin murmured.

Cautiously, Kevin leant forward and kissed Dynasty's forehead the way he had the last time they had shared a bed together. He smiled contentedly as he pulled away to see that Dynasty had closed her eyes, a shy smile curving her pink lips.

Dynasty pulled the covers up around her neck, snuggling impossibly deeper into bed.

"I know it's selfish to ask you to wait but I need you," Dynasty whispered.

"What do you need me to do? I'll be whatever you need me to be," Kevin promised.

Dynasty's eyes fluttered open and she fixed her gaze on Kevin.

"I need you to push me. I miss you. I _want_ you. But there's this instinct, a feeling that I get whenever things start getting... you know..."

Dynasty took a long, shuddering breath before steeling her nerves and continuing.

"I need you to pretend all of this never happened. Just do whatever you would have done when we first got together. I know it'll be hard and I know you'll probably want to kill me sometimes when I say no, but one day, I will say yes."

Dynasty huffed as she finished, suddenly very aware of the mumbled rush that her words had emerged as.

Kevin stared at her blankly, contemplating her proposal.

"Exactly like before?" Kevin confirmed, trailing his fingers steadily across the yellowing bruises that marred Dynasty's throat.

Dynasty blinked silently.

"Okay," Kevin murmured under his breath.

Tenderly, he graced his fingertips along Dynasty's jaw before pulling her face gently toward his. Dynasty's eyes drifted closed as Kevin tucked his finger beneath her chin and lifted her lips to his.

Dynasty relaxed limply as the familiar warmth pooled in her stomach. Regardless of the agony it caused her body, she shifted closer to Kevin.

His hands dropped from her face; one running the length of Dynasty's back before holding her firmly whilst the other sought out her hand. As Dynasty gratefully twined their fingers together, Kevin drew away, only an inch, and closed his eyes without a word, falling into a dreamless sleep beside the only woman he had ever loved and the last person he had expected to fall in love with.


	18. Chapter 18

**Poppy - I'm glad you enjoyed it. X**

**Bex - We're all fine, just very shocked. Thanks for you concern and story praise. As always, much appreciated. **

**Waterloo road2000 - It was my favorite chapter to write. Pure Kevasty cuteness. :)**

**Guest - The fact that you say you couldn't think of anything to add and yet still took the time to review means the world to me. I'm happy you're reading and enjoying this. **

Chapter Eighteen

**Kevin awoke to a mane of golden curls strewn across his neck and chest. **Dynasty's steady breathing stirred the hair beneath his chin and tickled his face as she rolled away from him in her sleep.

Kevin reached out for her quickly but before he could prevent her from rolling onto her stomach Dynasty moaned loudly, burying her face into the pillows.

"Are you okay? I tried to stop you," Kevin whispered in her ear.

He kissed her cheek and helped her roll back over.

"I keep forgetting that," Dynasty said sleepily, ignoring the throbbing that resonated across her abdomen.

Kevin attempted to stifle the ever present anxiety he felt towards Dynasty's condition and instead focused his thoughts on the immensity of this seemingly small moment.

Dynasty's trust in him was flattering, her willingness to let him kiss her again even more so. Overall though, Kevin was overwhelmingly proud of her courage and her honesty the night before.

"Thank you," Kevin murmured.

He settled himself down beside Dynasty as her eyes followed the swirls in the ceiling pattern absently.

"For what?"

Dynasty pulled her eyes away from their mesmerizing path and turned her head to Kevin.

He did not turn his gaze to her however. Dynasty saw her opportunity to assure him and pressed a soft lingering kiss to his cheek and slid her hand over his beneath the covers.

As she leaned away and lay her head back down, Dynasty caught Kevin's smile before he spoke.

"Thank you for last night. Thank you for this -" He gestured to the two of them. "- and... and thank you for not giving up."

Dynasty squeezed Kevin's hand.

"You never gave up on me," Dynasty replied in a hushed voice.

For a moment, within the confines on Kevin's room, Dynasty felt more oblivious to the world than she had for weeks. Beyond this moment, Dynasty was able to easily erase everything that plagued her. She knew that eventually it would end and resolved to face the stark daylight whilst she could still feign a demeanor that passed for chipper.

"Right, well are you going to help me out of this bed or not?"

Dynasty patted Kevin's shoulder lightly before dramatically attempting to haul herself out of bed without bending.

"Alright, alright. Give up," Kevin laughed, jumping out of bed theatrically and padding around to Dynasty.

Once she was standing, with Kevin's help she shrugged on her dressing gown, retrieved from the back of the door where Kevin had left it.

"Is there any of my stuff left at the flat now?" Dynasty questioned as Kevin closed the bedroom door behind them.

He slipped a now hoodie clad arm around Dynasty's waist to support her as they neared the staircase.

"Maybe some shampoo and such, but I got all of your clothes and the rest of your things are in the top draw so you don't have to bend."

Kevin smiled, pleased with his efforts but Dynasty was distracted by a different aspect of his response.

"You mean, _you _went back to flat?"

Kevin winced nervously as Dynasty squeezed his arm as they descended, each step causing her unimaginable discomfort.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't want Chalky going through your underwear. I owed it to him to clear the place up as well, you know, with him having to go back to London so soon." Kevin lowered his gaze awkwardly as they reached the hallway. "I binned most of it; glasses, sheets..."

Dynasty remained silent. As an afterthought she brushed Kevin's fringe out of his face when he lifted his head.

"I thought you two had run away," Mrs Budgen exclaimed.

Kevin smiled and Dynasty said her good mornings as she eased herself slowly into a chair with Kevin's aid.

Dynasty greeted Lula quietly as she entered a moment later, taking her seat across the table beside Mrs. Budgen. Kevin busied himself in the kitchen with Harley.

"Can I get you a cup of tea, pet?" Mrs. Budgen offered, already pulling herself briskly out of her chair.

"No," Dynasty snapped abruptly.

Kevin shot her a worried glance from behind the work surface, his butter adorned knife frozen mid-spread as he cringed internally.

"I'm sorry, Miss. No, thank you," Dynasty corrected quickly, her eyes flickering down into her lap.

"I'll just get me and Dynasty some water," Kevin interjected.

Mrs. Budgen smiled warily as Kevin passed and placed two plates of toast on the breakfast table. With a concerned glance at Dynasty, Mrs. Budgen drifted off down the hallway when she heard the front door open.

"Thanks," Dynasty muttered when Kevin took his seat beside her.

She nibbled noncommittally at one of her slices but found that her previously enthusiastic mood had faded quickly.

Kevin squeezed Dynasty's leg reassuringly beneath the table and Dynasty smirked meekly in return.

As Dynasty's appetite returned and she took a more ambitious bite of her toast, Kevin raised his head as voices floated down the hall into the dining room.

"And I'm telling _you, _Christine, that she isn't ready. These kids are under my roof and if I feel that they need additional support then I will arrange for it myself," Mrs. Budgen said, her voice rising with fury.

"I know what Dynasty needs right now much more than you do, Maggie, and I have made an executive decision as her head of year to intervene."

Dynasty's head shot up at the mention of her name. Kevin's eyes flitted quickly to Dynasty, but returned swiftly back to the door as a flustered Mrs. Budgen bustled through, followed by Mrs. Mulgrew and a women neither Kevin nor Dynasty had met before.

Dynasty admired her sleek blonde hair and manicured nails enviously whilst Kevin eyed the tall, slender figure with suspicion.

"Good morning, Dynasty," Miss. Mulgrew chirped.

Dynasty nodded a similar greeting as she continued to study the lavishly dressed woman that was now setting her handbag on the counter.

"Dynasty, I want to introduce you to Miss. Harrow." Miss. Mulgrew waved at the golden haired woman. "She's a counseling psychotherapist that specializes in sexual trauma. I thought you could both have a chat about how you're feeling at the moment."

Kevin shot to his feet, horrified by the teacher's interference but Dynasty caught his arm before he could speak.

"Miss. Harrow?" Dynasty said softly.

The woman beamed and stretched a pristine hand towards Dynasty.

"Please, call me Katie."


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to start out this chapter by saying a big thank you to kevinanddynasty and Virgo girl 14 for their support, little shout outs and for being genuinely lovely people. **

**I also want to thank everybody who has read this story so far an contributed to the 4420 views (blows my mind!) that Checkmate has received. You're all gems. X**

Chapter Nineteen

**Dynasty sipped slowly from the glass of water Kevin had left for her. **She played for time, searching silently for a coaster and reluctantly setting the glass on the coffee table. Condensation pooled around the base of the glass; Dynasty wiped it away with her finger.

Katie studied her for a moment and seemed satisfied. She leaned forward and placed a small black Dictaphone between them.

"I don't want to be scribbling notes when you're speaking, Dynasty, so I'd like to record our conversation. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Dynasty picked absentmindedly at her tattered nails, momentarily embarrassed by the state they were in after weeks of neglect.

"Now, Miss Mulgrew has informed me that you've spoken to the police about what happened to you," Katie said, her eyes locked on Dynasty's face.

Dynasty wound her fingers together and sighed deeply. Her legs ached to stretch and flee the suffocation room but Dynasty forced herself to remain seated.

"Yeah, they questioned me in the hospital," Dynasty affirmed boldly, straightening her back as painlessly as she could and raising her gaze until it fell upon Katie's face.

"Good." She smiled. "It's important that at this stage you understand that what happened to you was a very serious crime that was neither your fault, nor was it a punishment for anything you might feel guilty about."

Dynasty's lips pouted in annoyance but she ignored the implication that she _should_ feel guilty about anything and nodded in understanding.

"Wonderful," Katie chirped brightly, resting her hands in her lap. "Perhaps we can start by talking about Kevin?"

Dynasty's brow furrowed with confusion.

"What about him?" Dynasty snapped, her accent thickening with intimidating frustration as the older woman's intrusion continued.

"Well, how would you describe your relationship?" Katie pressed.

Dynasty felt her lips part, forming a small, shocked 'o'. She stared speechlessly at the blonde.

"He's my boyfriend," Dynasty stammered.

"So, he's never made you feel uncomfortable, or pressured?"

In a flurry of memories, Dynasty recalled flinching away from Kevin's touch outside of school and the dizzying anxiety that had overwhelmed her in his arms the previous day.

She shook the thoughts from her head.

"Kevin would never... Look, I don't know who you think you are but Kevin is not the problem. Kevin isn't the one who raped me," Dynasty shouted venomously, standing up sharply.

The agonizing bolts of pain that shot across her waist only sought to rile her further.

"I didn't ask Miss Mulgrew to bring you into this. If you're not here to talk about Steve-O, then you can just leave."

Dynasty waved angrily toward the closed door to the hallway.

Katie stared up at Dynasty blankly before leaning back in her seat and taking a sip of her tea. She set the mug down opposite Dynasty's glass and gestured for her to sit down again.

Unsure of why she was doing it, Dynasty complied, drained by her outburst.

"Do you feel better?" Katie asked proudly. "Dynasty, you just admitted to a complete stranger that you were raped. That's a very big step. Well done."

**"Has 'tea' changed its meaning then since the last time I checked?" Mrs. Budgen sighed, sinking into her chair across the table from an agitated looking Kevin. **

Kevin smiled tightly, forcing away his frustration. He knew that Mrs. Budgen deserved his gratitude, not his animosity.

"It's part of a list, things that remind her of _him. _Tea, beer, Leon Haywood, checked bed sheets and I haven't asked, but I think bacon might be on there as well," Kevin said miserably, picking noncommittally at his now cold breakfast.

Mrs. Budgen closed her eyes sadly.

"Poor girl," she muttered, lifting her gaze back to Kevin.

Kevin swallowed audibly and thrust his plate away from him.

"You see, the think is Kevin, you sharing that room of yours with Dynasty is against house rules."

Kevin began to protest but fell silent when Mrs. Budgen raised a firm hand.

"No, listen. Together Mr. Byrne and myself have decided that Dynasty's comfort at the moment is more important than that. Now, I'm sure our Dynasty's not looking for... well, I'm not expecting any hanky panky from the both of you anytime soon. Well, you're both technically old enough to make you're own decisions about all that anyway." Mrs. Budgen paused thoughtfully. "All I'm saying is - and I'm trusting you with this - when things start to go that way again, you give me a nod. Alright, pet?"

Kevin leaned back in his chair, his palms slick with sweat.

"'Hanky panky,'" he repeated cheekily, a trademark grin curling the corners of his lips.

"Oh, get off with you!" Mrs. Budgen exclaimed, exasperated.


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow, I can't believe how far this story has come so quickly, and yet, it still has so much still to go. **

***Big announcement!***

**'Truer Than True,' my Kevasty 'if Kevin was shot' oneshot is now live. So why don't you lovely people go hop onto my profile and read that. X **

**I actually really enjoyed doing that one shot so if there's anything else you want me to do a little drabble of, just let me know. :)**

**Lexi, kevinanddynasty - As always thank you very much. **

**dustdancingintheflickerlight - I love Maggie too. She was so fun to write.**

**This chapter just felt sucky to right so I apologize if it's boring and badly written. X**

Chapter Twenty

**Dynasty twisted back and forth in her seat, desperately attempting to curl her legs up beneath her. **Eventually, she succumbed to the dull ache from her bandaged stomach and allowed her legs to flop out in front of her.

"Kevin, I'm bored," Dynasty whined, tracing the edge of her dressings through Kevin t-shirt.

Kevin chuckled quietly as Dynasty discarded channel after channel until she finally cast the screen into darkness. She threw the remote onto the far side of the sofa and lay her weary legs over Kevin's lap, reclining back against the arm rest. Lazily, she flipped her hair away from her face, lustrous blonde waves splaying out across the cushions.

"What do you want to do?" Kevin asked, smoothing her wrinkled pajama trousers with his palm.

"I want to go back to school. I want to give Barry a good slap, and I _want _to go home and ask my own mother where the hell she's been for the last month," Dynasty huffed.

Dynasty had barely noticed her family's absence amongst the hospital beds and police interrogations, but now their betrayal was at the top of her list. _The _list. _Dynasty's Road to Recovery. _It had been the most ludicrous title that Dynasty could think of at the time and at least it made her laugh. Katie said that laughter was a cure as well as a sign of recovery.

The list, vetted by Katie and presented to Kevin for his support, detailed every hurdle that Dynasty felt committed to overcome, but her heart sank miserably as she contemplated the goals that she would most likely never achieve.

"Kevin, what if I never finish this stupid list? I mean like, 'Survive Steve-O's trial.' How can he have a trial if we don't know where he is?" Dynasty questioned in frustration.

Kevin reached out his hand for hers and entwined their fingers tightly.

"They're going to find him, Dyn," Kevin reassured her.

Dynasty, however, was unconvinced and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you've said that already."

**Michael shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Sonya escorted Mrs. Barry into his office. **Her short blonde locks were scraped back into a low ponytail, accentuating her sharp features and Michael wondered whether she hoped to intimidate him with such an appearance.

"Thank you for waiting," Michael said, hoping he sounded sincere.

Carol Barry took her seat opposite Michael at his invitation and crossed her legs, her face set with disgust.

"Now, you said you wanted to talk about Dynasty," Michael recalled.

Carol tilted her head, lips pursed.

"I'm taking my daughter out of this place," she snarled, leaning towards Michael and gesturing vaguely around her at the school.

Michael was not surprised by this declaration but still he could not prevent the heavy breath that passed his lips.

"Mrs. Barry, Dynasty's education is an integral part of her development at this point, and as I'm sure you're aware, she may struggle to secure a place at Havelock again."

"What are you trying to say about my daughter? I know what she can do, coming home all excited because she got some 'A' from one of your lot. Any school would be clawing to get their hands on her."

Carol slid her bag onto her arm and stood up, towering over Michael from atop her heels like she were on stilts.

"Look, Mrs. Barry, if you tell me why you want to take Dynasty out of school then perhaps we can come to some arrangement. Whatever the problem is, I'm sure we can solve it without disrupting Dynasty's time here," Michael assured her calmly. He waved for Carol to sit down again.

She eyed him shrewdly from across the desk before raising her head resolutely.

Michael waited patiently for her to settle herself again.

Once she had taken her seat, Carol wrapped her hands together firmly and rested them on he crossed legs.

"Dynasty and that Kevin boy; I want them separated."

Michael sighed and leaned back in his chair. Absentmindedly he straightened his tie, his eyes flicking up to meet Carol's.

"I'm sorry, but Kevin and Dynasty's relationship is absolutly none of the school's business. If you have a problem with who your daughter is seeing I suggest you take it up with her yourself at home."

Michael dragged himself to his feet and walked around his desk, leaning back against it.

Carol's face, contorted with seething fury, swayed dangerously close to his as she stood quickly and stepped towards him.

"But she's not at home, is she? She's shacked up with that boy in a house that this school is paying for," Carol snapped.

Michael pulled away subtly as her tabacco tainted breath washed over him.

"Mrs. Barry, whilst Dynasty is living at the school house she is perfectly within her legal rights to stay there should she choose not to live with you. Dynasty needs to be in an environment where she can be provided with constant support and supervision; I feel that the school house is the place for that," Michael stated firmly, not allowing his determined gaze to leave Carol's face.

Her jaw stiffened angrily.

"You'll regret this," she hissed through gritted teeth, snatching her hand bag from the floor.

"I doubt it," Michael affirmed. He shoved one hand into his pocket firmly and slammed his office door behind an infuriated Barry with the other.


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning - Huge Author's Note.**

**I do repeat - Truer Than True is now available for reading. Get going my lovely people. **

**I'm glad you all liked the incorporation of that scene. Some events and dialogue from the show will be used but at the moment - in my head - most of it will probably happen in a different order. **

**Was anyone else a little disappointed with this weeks episode. I mean, I don't know about you, but if someone said that about my boyfriend I'd be bringing out more than the fried chicken.**

**Almost finally, most of this fic has been written to a soundtrack of Gabrielle Aplin. Which is why I think you should all listen to her song 'Evaporate' whilst reading this chapter. **

**Just a word of warning: no, the big S is not going to happen in this chapter, far from it. Obviously though, I don't know all of you personally but I do know from experience that some people prefer the fluffiness, so if you'd rather preserve the 'non-sexual' Kevasty then, well, sorry. It might do well to give me a heads up as well for when I do write some of the more intimate scenes. **

Chapter Twenty One

**Dynasty choked with disgust as the dry pill stuck stubbornly to the back of her tongue, bitter powder seeping into her throat. **She gulped her glass of water quickly and swallowed what remained of the tablet.

"Here," Kevin said, handing her an apple from the bowl in front of him.

"Thanks."

Dynasty smiled as brightly as she could through the throbbing of her stomach and the sour taste in her mouth.

She took the seat opposite Kevin at the table and took a hungry bite of the apple as she winced.

"How do you feel today?" Kevin asked anxiously, his eyes studying her face for any further signs of pain.

Kevin had grown used to the dark, heavy smudges beneath Dynasty's eyes eyes as he had the marks beneath his own.

"I'm tired. I didn't sleep well," Dynasty mumbled, taking another drowsy bite of her apple.

Kevin raised his eyebrows and ran his fingers over the back of her hand, sliding his fingers between hers across the table.

"You should've woken me up, Dyn."

"I'm fine; it wasn't like that," Dynasty assured him hurriedly, smiling tightly.

Dynasty blushed subtly as Kevin's thumb traced small circles across the skin of her hand.

"Actually, it was a good dream," Dynasty hedged.

Kevin pushed himself away from the table. He scraped away what was left of his lunch and washed his plate. When he returned, he smiled and took Dynasty's hand again.

Dynasty eyed his skin against hers.

"So, do you want to tell me about it?" Kevin asked, pulling his chair closer to Dynasty's.

Dynasty bit her lip, half nervously, half seductively.

She could still feel Kevin's weight against her body, clouding her senses.

"I don't think I should," Dynasty whispered.

She allowed her lips to graze softly against Kevin's neck as she leaned into his ear before nodding behind her at the two occupied tables in the dining room.

Dynasty laughed, taking the final bite of her apple as Kevin swallowed slowly.

"Erm, so..."

"Oh don't get like that; it's not like we haven't done it before," Dynasty teased, ruffling Kevin's hair before gripping his shoulder tightly and hauling herself to her feet.

The now familiar airiness, bought about by her medication, overwhelmed Dynasty and she struggled against the nausea that unsettled her balance.

She tossed her apple core into the bin that rocked gently as the browning fruit hit the sides. Kevin padded along behind her, his footsteps muffled by the carpet but clear to Dynasty as she made her way along the hallway.

"Yeah, I know, but Dyn," - Kevin grasped Dynasty hand as she began to climb the stairs - "if you're thinking about that again then we need to talk about it," Kevin finished, coaxing Dynasty towards him until she stepped down to his level.

Dynasty studied Kevin carefully, as she often did when she was unsure what to say, incase his face might reveal what he wanted her to say. She found only hopeless concern in his expression.

"What do you want me to say?" Dynasty asked finally.

Kevin reached for her other hand.

"I... I want you to say that if I kiss you, properly, right now, that that's what you want," Kevin replied in a low, soft voice, inclining his head away from the dining room door, still open wide from their exit.

Dynasty cast her eyes away, avoiding Kevin's gaze.

Calming her racing heart, Dynasty flicked her eyes back to Kevin's.

They glimmered with a silent challenge. The Dynasty look that always meant 'I dare you' to Kevin.

"Why don't you find out?"

Dynasty tilted her head endearingly and shifted closer. The sugary, cherry scent of Dynasty's hair seeped into the air around them.

"Kevin," Dynasty urged, somewhat impatiently.

Kevin felt fire sweeping through his nerves, the tension between his eyes locked with hers blinding him.

Hesitantly, as though they were once again stood out on the windy pier, Kevin's arms wound around Dynasty's waist lightly.

Dynasty bit back a faint groan as Kevin's embrace pulled her aching stomach against his, the heat that radiated from his skin searing the wound through each layer between them.

Though Kevin inched ever closer, to Dynasty his procrastination was infuriating.

"For God sake," she sighed, burying her hands in Kevin's hair as she had only two months ago in Waterloo Road's student library.

Dynasty couldn't say whether she had captured Kevin or whether his lips had been the first to seize hers. Regardless, Dynasty succumbed to the sudden, burning flush that erupted across her skin.

Kevin kissed her urgently, afraid she might pull away at any moment whilst equally afraid his enthusiasm may scare her anyway.

Oblivious to Kevin's muddled thoughts, Dynasty continued, dragging him earnestly towards the stairs.

"Now, are you planning on guarding those stairs indefinitely or can we still access more than just the ground floor. Heaven forbid anyone should need the toilet!"

Kevin's eyes widened with embarrassment as he hastily thrust himself away from Dynasty.

Beside him, Dynasty's cheeks burned a delicate pink that Kevin silently hoped was from his kiss, and not her own chagrin.


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter just sort of sprung forth from boredom and a very long bus ride.**

**I'm glad you all thought that some fitted well. I'll keep you updated if there's ever a significant song for a chapter because I'm a bit obsessed with music. **

Chapter Twenty Two

**"What do you want to talk about today?" Katie inquired serenely. **

She unscrewed her bottle of ice tea and took a small sip.

Dynasty, no longer daunted by the Dictaphone between them, leant back comfortably in her armchair.

"I don't know. I mean, what haven't we talked about?" Dynasty jested in return, flipping her loose ringlets away from her face.

Katie beamed, signaling to Dynasty that she was pleased by her progress.

"Well, we haven't actually talked about what happened. Steve-O didn't just assault you sexually, Dynasty. Why don't you tell me how you feel about the shooting?" Katie encouraged.

Dynasty considered Katie's suggestion carefully, her fingers idly glancing over the clean dressing that protected the jagged holes in her flesh.

"I was scared. I've never been that scared." Dynasty bit her lip before continuing and ignored the startling terror that stirred in her chest. "I can't really explain it, but I was scared that there would be something, you know, _after. _I thought, if he was going to kill me then I just wanted... I just wanted to go. People talk about heaven and all that but being without my family, or Kevin and my friends; I didn't want that. Look, I know it's selfish but I couldn't stand hanging around somewhere, watching them get on with their lives without me."

Dynasty bowed her head. She steadied herself with deep, soothing breaths as Katie had taught her.

"I don't believe that's selfish, Dynasty, given the circumstances. You would want them to be happy," Katie surmised, "but I can understand that you may not necessarily want to watch it happen whilst you're not there to share it with them."

Dynasty nodded slowly and smiled weakly.

"I didn't really care about the pain or any of that. I was just terrified of never seeing them again. And Kevin, well he was right there, wasn't he? I didn't want him to see that," Dynasty choked, her voice thick as her throat constricted to pull back the sobs building in her chest.

Katie's golden ponytail bobbed as she leant towards Dynasty, squeezing a tissue into her hand.

Dynasty accepted it gratefully but did not allow her tears to fall regardless. Sniffing stubbornly, Dynasty abandoned the crumpled tissue on the coffee table and shuffled herself back into her seat.

Katie smiled hesitantly and Dynasty nodded for the session to continue.

"Thinking about when you woke up in the hospital; how did you feel then?"

**Connor stretched his legs out in front of him as Imogen curled up beside him, leaning back again the headboard of Kevin's bed. **

Kevin closed the door quietly behind them and sank tiredly onto the end of his bed, crossing his legs beneath him.

"So, how is she?" Imogen asked briskly.

Connor nudged her sharply as Kevin twisted his fingers together.

Kevin, however, smiled and seemed to relax as the conversation turned to Dynasty.

"You saw her last weekend. She hasn't changed much since then," Kevin laughed.

"Stop it! You know what I mean," Imogen exclaimed and rolled her eyes.

Kevin untangled his hands and leant back on his arms, slightly more at ease now that they were speaking openly.

"She's getting better. She's frustrated. She still can't bend or stretch and she gets tired in about two minutes if she pushes herself too far.

"She- she's got into her head that I'm not going to want her anymore when she's healed."

Connor's brow furrowed.

"That's mental," he commented, draping his arm across Imogen's shoulder.

Imogen however was not as startled as Connor and sighed heavily.

"She thinks the scars will be ugly, doesn't she?" Imogen inferred, her saddened eyes flitting from Kevin to her right, where her scarred skin spread down her neck.

Kevin nodded, desperate to alleviate the tension that settled between the three of them.

"The bullet wasn't even whole by the time it... you know, which in the long run meant it didn't go deep enough to hit anything major but... Dynasty won't let me see it. Her surgeon said he did his best but it's not going to be a clean scar." As though to himself, Kevin shook his head. "I know she's changed, and she's not, I don't know, as vain as she used to be, but she's still Dynasty. She's so confused about everything else that how she looks was the only think she really counted on."

Kevin huffed and let his head fall into his hands.

"But it doesn't change anything. She's still beautiful; it's a bit intimidating really," Imogen murmured.

Connor tugged her closer and kissed her hair.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you did it, mate. I mean, don't get me wrong, you're great together but-"

"But she's so far out of my league I'm hoping she never realizes," Kevin finished, sure it was not what Connor had intended to say, but nonetheless sincere.

Imogen laughed and shook her head, mumbling, "That's not true," under her breath.

**Dynasty bit the inside of her cheek thoughtfully as Katie thanked her for her honesty, as she did at the end of each session. **

"Are you sure there's nothing else you want to talk to me about?" Katie asked, holding up the Dictaphone pointedly before stowing it in her purse. "Off the record."

Dynasty licked her lips shyly.

After several moments of silence and locked stares, Dynasty revealed the memory that was sitting at the back of her mind in a rush.

"I kissed Kevin again," Dynasty blurted.

Katie's eyebrows rose in surprise and she fell back into her seat again.

"You kissed him 'again?' Dynasty, I was under the impression that you and Kevin were still involved romantically," Katie said.

Dynasty desperately wanted to stand up, to pace, to move, but she knew she would need Katie's support and that she would not allow.

"We are. I mean, like, _really _kissed him," Dynasty clarified.

"Okay," Katie ventured slowly, "and how do you feel about that?"

Dynasty smirked and shared a look of understanding with Katie.

"Good, but you don't think it's too soon, do you?" Dynasty pressed, running her sweating palms across her jeans.

Katie pushed herself out of her seat and sat down on the arm of Dynasty's chair.

"Did it feel like too soon?" she inquired, placing a comforting hand over Dynasty's.

"No," Dynasty affirmed resolutely as she heaved herself from the armchair.

Katie stood also.

"Then why did you stop, Dynasty?"

Katie's question startled her, but Dynasty reminded herself that Katie was only trying to help, not pry.

"Well, Mrs Budgen sort of interrupted us," Dynasty muttered, her eyes downcast.

Katie studied her for a moment.

"And would you have stopped, if you hadn't been interrupted? Katie said softly.

Dynasty thought hurriedly for an answer to this before she decided upon the truth.

"I don't know."


	23. Chapter 23

**I know you probably get bored of me saying how much I love you all, but it's true, I really do. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read my other Kevasty fics. (**_**Truer Than True **_**and **_**Alive and Kicking**_** if you haven't!)**

Chapter Twenty Three

**Kevin paced anxiously back and forth along the corridor. **

"Kevin, please sit down; you're giving me a headache," Christine complained, rubbing circles over her temples with her fingertips.

"Why wouldn't she let me go in? If there was nothing wrong then she would have let me go in," Kevin insisted.

He did not do as Christine had requested but he did halt his pacing and leant back against the wall.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. No doubt that it's just a bit of a grisly at the moment. Dynasty probably doesn't want you to see that," Christine assured him.

"But-" Kevin began.

"'But' nothing. Kevin, these things always look worse than they are." She patted the seat beside her. "Now, will you please sit down."

Kevin huffed but nevertheless crossed the corridor. No sooner had he lowered himself into his seat beside Christine, the door to his left cracked open and Dynasty emerged with a tall, wiry looking doctor that Kevin knew as Doctor Harlowe.

"Okay then, if there are any changes just let me know." Dr. Harlowe placed a veined hand on Dynasty's shoulder. "I'll see you next time, Dynasty."

Dynasty smiled graciously.

"Thanks," she said quickly as Dr. Harlowe retreated down the corridor, pausing briefly to talk to a waving nurse.

Kevin inspected the gauzy bandages that wound tightly around Dynasty's waist, exposed by the white lace crop that she had insisted on wearing to fight of the summer heat.

Dynasty raised an eyebrow at Kevin as he trailed his eyes over the large square dressing that protruded from the edges of the bandages.

"Kev, will you give up. It's not like you can see through them," Dynasty snapped, falling into step with Christine as she began to make her way towards the ward exit.

Kevin sighed, exasperated by Dynasty's ambivalence, and jogged hastily after the fleeing women.

"No. They said they'd tell me if they had any idea where he is," Dynasty was explaining to Christine as Kevin reached them.

He slid his hand into Dynasty's and kissed her cheek affectionately when she threaded her fingers through his.

"Well, I'm sure he'll turn up," Christine assured Dynasty brightly, placing a consoling hand on her shoulder as Dr. Harlowe had only moments ago.

Dynasty however shrugged away from her touch, slipping her arm through Kevin's.

"No offence, Miss, but Steve-O's not an old lost fiver. He's not just going to 'turn up' in my coat pocket, is he?" she barked in an agitated voice.

She halted abruptly, dragging Kevin to a stop beside her.

"Dynasty, she didn't mean-"

"No, nobody does, do they? I'm sick of everyone trying to pad around me like I don't know what's going on. _I'm _the one who got raped. _I'm _the one who got shot. And I know Steve-O better than anybody," Dynasty interrupted.

Dynasty's long, recently manicured nails dug gently into Kevin's arm through his shirt.

"Look, we're going to get the bus back to the school house," Dynasty stated simple, gesturing to herself and Kevin.

"Dynasty..." Christine began but Dynasty was already marching away, her tangled waves blowing our behind her.

She pulled Kevin silently down two more corridors before they were drowned in golden sunlight as Dynasty burst through the sliding doors into the car park.

She dragged in three shuddering breaths to dissipate the raging fury inside of her.

"Dyn," Kevin murmured to draw her attention to him.

He unfurled himself from Dynasty's grasp and graced his hands down her arms. Dynasty curled her fingers around Kevin's and bit her lip guiltily.

"She'll get over it," Kevin promised her, reading the fiery frustration mingle with remorse in Dynasty's eyes.

Dynasty nodded and wandered in the direction of the road with Kevin at her side. As they walked the short distance to the bus stop, Kevin attempted to distract Dynasty from her melancholy. Eventually, once he had earned himself a half giggle and a playful slap, he broached the issue that had been hanging between them for weeks.

"Dynasty?"

Kevin drew her gently into the empty bus shelter and snaked his arms around her hips, carefully avoiding her freshly dressed stomach. Since exiting the hospital, the soft summer breeze had turned cool and Kevin had help Dynasty shrug into his jacket, hiding the bandages from curious and pitiful eyes. In doing this, Kevin noticed that, from afar, Dynasty appeared no less damaged than those around her.

"I don't care; you know that, don't you?" Kevin asked earnestly, his eyes burning intensely.

Dynasty shrugged, averting her gaze to hide the sickening shame in her eyes.

"About what?" Dynasty murmured, her voice more feeble than she had hoped it would be.

"You know what. They're just scars; scars that you wouldn't have if it wasn't for me," Kevin choked.

He was surprised by the emotion that built quickly in his chest and made his throat clench uncomfortably.

Dynasty gasped softly as she soaked in Kevin's broken expression.

"No," she whispered, winding her arms around Kevin's neck and burying her face in his shirt. "It's Steve-O's fault and only his. I've accepted that, now you have to too," Dynasty mumbled against Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin laughed through the tears that he held back.

"'Too-too,'" he chuckled, his lips brushing Dynasty's ear as he embraced her tighter.

"Oh, shut up," Dynasty exclaimed, pulling away far enough to capture his lips, closing her eyes to the setting sun and the long awaited bus that passed them by.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. It's a shameless filler, through and through, but I've had this little scene in my head for a long time. **

Chapter Twenty Four

Kevin groaned with annoyance as the first claws of consciousness began to drag him from sleep. Trapped between dreams and awakening, he reached out for Dynasty but his hands clutched only air.

Slowly, Kevin blinked open bleary eyes and rolled over sleepily.

"Dyn?"

The pale streams of moonlight protruding from either side of his curtains cast eerie shadows on his surrounding.

Kevin searched the bed for a moment longer before fumbling for his bedside lamp.

As the glow from the lamp illuminated his room with yellow light, Kevin felt his senses becoming abruptly alert. He picked up his watch from the bedside table and attempted to focus his eyes. Three o'clock. The middle of the night.

Forcing himself out of bed, Kevin scanned the room again quickly before yanking open the door and stepping out onto the landing.

He squinted into the darkness. Crossing the landing quietly, Kevin leaned briefly into the dark bathroom.

"Dynasty?" he whispered loudly as his hand searched uselessly for the light switch.

He shook his head in disbelief to rid himself of his own foolishness until he realized he was alone and his embarrassment faded.

Nevertheless, when he received no reply he abandoned the light.

Satisfied that Dynasty was not within earshot, Kevin began to make his way down the stairs slowly, listening for any signs of movement downstairs. As he stepped into the hall he was bathed in the silvery moonlight that flooded through the ground floor.

Thankful for the light, Kevin sighed as he walked softly towards the crack of bright artificial light spilling from beneath the kitchen door.

_Light of my life; Lolita,_ Kevin thought whimsically as he imagined what could only wait for him as he pushed open the door.

Dynasty stretched her legs out in front of her on the floor and leaned back against the fridge. Having heard his hesitant footsteps on the stairs overhead, she was far from startled by Kevin's lazy smile as he stepped into the kitchen.

Kevin closed the door firmly behind him and walked towards Dynasty, silently easing himself down beside her until they sat shoulder to shoulder.

Dynasty smiled coyly and held her spoon out towards him, dropping the jar of peanut butter she held into his lap. She slid the jar of chocolate spread at her feet towards Kevin also.

Without a word, Kevin accepted the spoon from her and dipped it into the spread, licking it slowly.

Dynasty dropped her head onto Kevin's shoulder, sliding her arms around his waist.

The silence thickened around them as Kevin shifted slightly, freeing his arm from beneath Dynasty's body and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Dynasty squirmed uncomfortably, her body protesting against the cool, hard wood floor and the itching bandages that wound around her waist more tightly than she would have liked. She wriggled closer to Kevin before relaxing against him. The scent that made her feel distinctly at home filled her nose, overwhelming her with an almost dreamlike peacefulness. She dipped a finger into the peanut butter resting on Kevin's legs and sucked it away thoughtfully.

"Rough night then?" Kevin asked, laying his head against Dynasty's untamed locks.

Dynasty ignored his question, unwilling to divulge the murky, twisted events of her nightmares.

"When me and Barry were little, my uncle bought us both some peanut butter cups from this American style shop in Manchester. Barry didn't tell me though and ate them himself. When I found out, he felt so guilty that he tried to make me some at home. Well, that was a disaster, wasn't it? He nearly burnt half his arm off!" Dynasty laughed into Kevin's side. "To make it up to me he got Mum to buy peanut butter and chocolate spread, and he said this way the chocolate wouldn't melt all over your fingers."

Dynasty smiled fondly as she recounted the memory. However soon her smile faded and her breath came in small gasps.

"Why isn't he here, Kevin?" Dynasty choked breathlessly. "He's my brother; why isn't he here?"

Kevin set down the spoon and shoved the peanut butter off his lap.

"I don't know," Kevin lied smoothly, encircling Dynasty in his arms as her tears began to soak through his T-shirt.

Kevin had several ideas about Barry's absence, the most prominent being guilt. He found it impossible to imagine telling Dynasty that Barry had been the one who supplied the gun that could have killed them both. Despite Kevin's own animosity towards him, he assumed that Barry would at least be remorseful for participating in Dynasty's suffering. As for Dynasty's mother and sister; Kevin couldn't fathom.

**Just incase: If you haven't seen the Jeremy Irons version of Lolita then that reference won't mean much to you. Just thought I'd say that obviously Kevasty's relationship is nothing like that, Kevin is just referring to a scene in the movie where Humbert finds Lolita eating out of the fridge in the middle of the night. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Lexi, Bex - You probably get bored of me saying it, but thank you lotsies for your reviews. You're always so lovely. **

**LisaT - Haha, it's very rare that I have time to get on an actual computer. I have the QuickOffice app and just blast out chapters on the go. **

**Additionally, thank you to everyone who's been so supportive of Checkmate. Your praise is so very humbling and appreciated.**

**On we go!**

Chapter Twenty Five

**"Look, no offence, but I know what's best for Dynasty," Kevin insisted as he pushed himself away from the breakfast table.**

Mr Clarkson took a step forwards.

"No one's saying you don't, but knowing 'what's best for Dynasty' isn't going to get you into university next year," he argued, his voice growing louder as Kevin could see his frustration building.

"And what is I don't want to go to uni next year?" Kevin exclaimed. "I don't need your classes and I don't need your help. I'm not coming back to school until Dynasty's coming back with me."

Kevin suppressed the guilty sickness in his stomach and forced his way out of the dining room, leaving an exasperated Mr Clarkson in his wake.

Dynasty twisted her fingers together anxiously as she listened to Kevin's rapid footsteps growing closer.

She wished silently that Kevin would keep his word. She wanted him to stay with her, needed him to nurse her and care for her as he did, yet in reality, Dynasty knew she was not willing to sacrifice his future to satisfy her whims.

Dynasty raised her head, golden ponytail swishing, as Kevin emerged from behind the banister and gazed down at her.

"Well, we said they'd drag me back eventually," he said flatly.

Dynasty released a long, huffing breathing and shimmied closer to the wall, patting the empty space beside her.

Kevin sat himself down on the bottom step beside Dynasty.

They rested quietly for several moments as Dynasty settled herself comfortably against Kevin's side, dropping her head into the curve of his neck and shoulder.

"You're going back to school," Dynasty informed Kevin suddenly.

Abruptly, Kevin's arm fell from Dynasty's shoulder. He recognized the resolute tone in her voice; the oh-so-Dynasty informative that always sounded like a command.

"No, I'm staying here, with you, like I said I would," Kevin argued, twisting his body towards Dynasty as she leant back against the wall.

Dynasty shook her head lazily.

"Kevin, I'm made up that you've stayed with me but it's time to go back. Besides, I'll be with you in a few weeks anyway and then you won't be able to get rid of me."

She finished with a smile, pointing a pale, fragile finger at him playfully.

Despite her spirit, Kevin was easily distracted by the ghastly gray cast of her skin. Her lips were often pale and Kevin suspected she was hiding the exertion it took her just to move.

_Lucky. _

The doctors had all repeated that like a mantra. 'Lucky to be alive.' 'Lucky to be recovering so quickly.'

"Look, Kev, I'm dead lucky to have you but I'm ready to start living my life again and that starts with getting my own breakfast and not having you lift me out of every chair I sit down on."

Dynasty sighed inwardly as she studied the undecided glint in Kevin's eyes. She knew he couldn't resist the lure of a classroom. No matter how ardently he insisted he could learn from his books alone, Dynasty was not blind to Kevin's needs. He needed a teacher, stimulation; he needed Waterloo Road.

Kevin scratched his cheek absently before turning his eyes on Dynasty.

"You're sure you'll be okay on your own?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm not on my own though, am I? I've got Mrs. B, and a whole stack of glossies off Imogen. I'll be fine," she reassured him. "Anyway, if you go back to school you can keep me up to date on everything I've missed."

Kevin nodded solemnly.

"Promise you'll call if you need me."

Dynasty slid away from the wall and snaked her arms around Kevin's waist.

"Seriously, I'm fine, but if I need you, then I promise I'll call," she agreed, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Now, go get ready."

Kevin brushed his lips softly against Dynasty's forehead before dragging himself to his feet and loping up the stairs.

Dynasty mourned his absence slightly, contemplating the long weeks of Mrs. Budgen's fussing and daytime television ahead of her.

She replayed Kevin's earnest words to Mr Clarkson and found herself as shocked by one of his revelations as she had been the first time.

University had always been something Dynasty had been less enthusiastic to discuss. It would inevitably cause their separation, a fact that Dynasty found intolerable, even hypothetically. Yet, it had always been the path she had assumed Kevin would take but now she was unsure.

_I'll kill him if he gives it up for me, _Dynasty thought bitterly, glancing behind her as though Kevin might hear her silent raving.

Dynasty pushed herself to her feet. She grasped wildly for the banister as the all to familiar crackle of pain flitted through her with every movement.

She growled lowly, frustrated by the inconvenience of her situation. Steve-O's snarling image wavered in her mind as she wandered into the deserted living room.

Fury, wrath unlike anything she had ever felt before pulsed through her every muscle at the very taste of his name on her tongue. He had taken so much from her, threatened to take so much more than he had.

Dynasty clutched the window sill for support as her delicate mind bombarded her with a siege of memories. They were less exaggerated versions of her nightmares, filled with half empty beer glasses and grotesque eponymous tattoos.

As thick, flushing waves of nausea turned Dynasty's stomach, she stared beyond the glass pane into the rain dampened garden, bare but for a scattering of trees. Dynasty found herself transfixed by the only foreign object in sight. She studied the rigid shadow amongst the green grass and leafy branches.

Her heartbeat quickened as the silhouette shifted ominously.

"Are you okay?"

Dynasty gasped abruptly, flinging herself away from Kevin's touch as his hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Are you trying to scare me to death or something?" she shrieked, slapping Kevin's arm noncommittally as he buttoned his shirt quickly and held his tie out to Dynasty.

"Sorry. Erm, could you?" he prompted, raising the tie a little until she snatched it away from him.

She eyed the enduring red and gold fondly, fastening the tie securely around Kevin's neck. She rolled her eyes as he stalked over to the mirror and tugged the tie loose.

Kevin glanced back apologetically as he adjusted and readjusted his uniform.

"What?" He smiled as Dynasty shook her head and rolled her eyes again. "It takes time to look this good."

**I'm sorry the updates on this and Alive and Kicking have taken so long. I took a few days off to spend with the lovely people in my life, but I'm back and ready to go. So I'll see you next over on Alive and Kicking, which is long due an update.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yes, this is the second shortest chapter I've ever added to this fic but it just sort of needs to be here. Next chapter will be a bit more meaty ( that sounds awkward, but true)**

Chapter Twenty Six

**Dynasty dropped the third magazine she had lazily devoured over the morning onto the pile at her feet. **Her eyes flitted between the steadily ticking clock and the open window.

The school house garden, now awash with summer sun, seemed different to her somehow.

As Dynasty climbed unsteadily to her feet, she scanned the grass for the sinister shadow that had unsettled her this morning but found only emerald foliage, glistening from the morning rain.

Dynasty clicked her tongue impatiently but smiled brightly as Katie bustled into the living room.

"I'm sorry, Dynasty," she apologized hurriedly.

She threw her bag against the side of the sofa and waved somewhat erratically for Dynasty to sit down.

"It's fine. You alright?"

Dynasty cast her gaze over Katie's red rimmed eyes and hastily scraped back hair.

"Oh, ex boyfriends, you know." She waved the comment away with an offhand gesture until her false smile fell as Dynasty grimaced. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

Dynasty shrugged and lowered herself carefully into her usual armchair. At her silent invitation, Katie did the same and placed the Dictaphone between them.

"Okay, Dynasty, what did it look like?" Katie asked, her previously flustered attitude fading away into her professional friendliness.

"What?" Dynasty replied distractedly.

"When you called you said you'd seen something; you asked me come today."

Dynasty shook her head to clear the fog from her thoughts.

"Right, sorry. It's just..." she trailed off, considering. "Sometimes I feel like its too much. It's like my brain just can't deal with all the stuff going round in my head. Now I'm seeing things and calling you and I just..."

Dynasty cut her ramblings short breathlessly and closed her eyes for a moment. The sharp click of the Dictaphone raised Dynasty's attention again as Katie dropped the black recorder into her bag.

"Dynasty, I want you to very carefully tell me exactly what you saw, as a friend, not a client."

Dynasty smiled shyly, reassured by Katie's presence.

Her gaze lingered momentarily on the garden as she began to speak.

"It was like a shadow. Like, imagine there was someone stood in the garden, behind a bush or something and you can't see them but you can see their shadow on the grass. It was only for a minute though. I don't really remember; Kevin distracted me."

Katie nodded and reached out a hand.

Dynasty took it and bit her lip nervously, unsure whether Katie's worried expression was a fear for her sanity or not.

"Perhaps I could talk to Kevin? Did he see anything?"

"No, I didn't tell him. Besides, he's not here. They made him go back to school," Dynasty admitted.

Katie's eyes softened as Dynasty twisted her fingers together tightly.

Dynasty knew she had made the right decision for Kevin. However the loss of his constant chatter made the quiet feel oppressive to her ears and tugged loose the parts of her sanity that were still frayed from Steve-O's torment

"Are you okay with that?" Katie inquired, releasing Dynasty's hand and leaning back in her seat.

"I miss him," Dynasty muttered. "Look, I'm sorry for calling you out today. I didn't know who else to talk to without him here."

Katie shook her head zealously and beamed despite her disheveled appearance.

"Don't be silly! I'm here whenever you need me." She bundled her things together and walked towards the door, pausing with her fingers curled around the handle. "Dynasty, I think you should tell the police what you saw. In my profession you get pretty good at identifying people who are seeing things that aren't there; I don't think you're one of them."

Without another word she scuttled away.

Dynasty sucked in deep, rasping breaths as she fought to control the churning sickness in her stomach. She slumped unwillingly into her seat and attempted to clear Steve-O's glowering face from her thoughts as Katie's words had confirmed her suspicions.

"Are you alright, pet?"

Maggie's worried tones drifted to Dynasty's ears through a dulling screen, diminishing them to a low murmur.

"I... I don't feel well," Dynasty mumbled dreamily, the nausea overpowering her ability to communicate more.

She pointed shakily to the window as Maggie rested a hand on Dynasty's back and bent down beside her.

"Steve-O," Dynasty stammered.

"What about him?"

"Here... I can't... I don't..."

Dynasty shook her head and her stomach rolled sadistically as the movement rocked her dizzy head.

Maggie smoothed an icy hand across Dynasty's burning forehead.

"Hmm," she hummed, "I think someone could do with a cool bath and then you can tell me all about it."

Maggie scooped Dynasty into a one armed embrace and helped her gingerly out of her seat.


	27. Chapter 27

**So I'm going to be completely honest and say I've been feeling a little uninspired recently, which is why I want to thank Lexi and LisaT for all of their support recently. **

**If you didn't know: THE LAST CHAPTER OF ALIVE AND KICKING IS UP. Yup, that's right, it's complete. **

**A big thank you goes to Waterloo Road 16 for posting two lovely reviews on both Checkmate and Alive and Kicking and giving me a big kick up the backside to get them updated. Thanks chick. **

**Loveistheprotection – I wasn't entirely sure what the beginning of your review meant lol, but I don't recognise your name so, welcome to our little Checkmate family! **

**Lastly, Dynasty doesn't have an infection; basically, Katie told Dymasty that she thinks there actually was somebody watching her and Dynasty thinks it's Steve-O, hence the little panic attack type reaction. Sorry if that wasn't clear; I was really tired when I wrote that chapter. **

**Okay, twenty seven? Is it that already!? **

Chapter Twenty Seven

**Kevin hoisted his bag securely onto his shoulder as he shoved his afternoon books into his locker. **

"All I was saying is that maybe Brontë wasn't as concerned about symbolism and whatever when she was writing it. I mean, she just went off on one. It's a boring book anyway," Connor complained, leaning against his locked beside Kevin.

Kevin chuckled and slammed his locker closed. He fiddled helplessly with the temperamental padlock before turning to Connor.

"Dynasty read the 'Wildfell Hall' one; didn't shut up about it for a week," Kevin recalled, following Connor through the Humanities block towards the English corridor.

"Yeah, well Dynasty doesn't threaten to divorce you every time she gets in a stress."

Connor shook his head at the memory of Imogen's indignant frown and narrowed eyes.

"If there's any plus side to this whole thing it's that Dyn's easier to run away from now when she gets like that. She's scary when-"

Kevin stopped short as a sharp shout interrupted his reasoning.

Barry pushed himself away from the wall, allowing a small redheaded girl to escape his grasp.

"Still stealing first years lunch money?" Kevin challenged, pausing in the empty corridor.

"Mate, we're already late," Connor murmured, "let's just go."

Barry smirked menacingly at Connor and for a moment Kevin was distracted by how similar that expression was to Dynasty's disdainful glare.

"More like debt collection," Barry corrected, eyeing Kevin with dissatisfaction, "but I'm still waiting for you to pay up."

Kevin shrugged and shot a questioning glance at Connor.

"I don't owe you anything, Barry," Kevin replied calmly.

Kevin stood firm as Barry stepped closer, laughing quietly to himself. He shook his head.

"My sister belongs at home, not in that scratty school house with you and those other idiots. You've taken her away from our family, turned her against us, and now I want her back," Barry growled.

His eyes burned darkly.

"She's a person, Barry; I can't just 'give' her back to you. She's not coming back either," Kevin insisted.

He nodded for Connor to follow him as he stepped around Barry warily.

Kevin stumbled to a halt however as Barry's fingers wrapped around his arm in a vice-like grip. He gasped as Barry twisted his body firmly. His back collided with the lockers that lined the wall with a shattering clang. Kevin felt the air rip from his lungs and his back of his head burned from the impact of metal on flesh.

"Get off him," Connor ordered weakly, reaching out a hand towards Barry's shoulder.

However he dropped his arm as Kevin spoke.

"Leave it, Connor," Kevin choked, fighting uselessly against Barry's hold.

He cringed as Barry leaned close, his jaw set.

"You don't get it, do you? Steve-O _raped _my little sister," Barry hissed. "The last thing our Dynasty needs right now is a weed like you trying to get her into bed every five minutes."

Kevin froze in his struggling, shocked beyond comprehension by Barry's accusation. Fiery anger flooded his veins swiftly, blazing as a furious flame in his stomach. He could feel Barry's grip relaxing as he ceased to fight against him.

Kevin seized his opportunity and forced a rage fueled knee into Barry's thigh.

Barry staggered away from him, backing into a blank faced Connor.

"If that's what you think then where have you been?" Kevin barked. "She waited for you to come, all of you, but you didn't, did you? I'm not the one who's hurt her; that's all you. You, Steve-O and your gun, your mental family; you've all broken her."

Barry didn't hesitate. No sooner had the words left Kevin's mouth, he lunged forwards, his fist raised in preparation.

"What on earth is going on out here?" Miss McFall shrieked, emerging abruptly from her classroom at the far end of the corridor.

Kevin stumbled backward as Connor threw his arms around Barry. With difficulty, he dragged him away from Kevin, ignoring the murderous glint in his eyes.

Barry shrugged away from Connor, his breath coming in shallow puffs.

Miss McFall's worn looking heels clicked along the corridor as she stormed vexedly towards them.

"Now, perhaps one of you boys could give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you all sent to the Cooler for the remainder of the day?"

She raised a sparse, gray eyebrow and pursed her lips at the three silent teenagers.

"No?" she prompted.

Her gaze fell of Kevin, who by now was collecting his bag from the floor where Barry's attack had thrown it.

"Mr Chalk, nothing to say?"

Kevin shook his head resignedly.

"Ask him," he mumbled, waving a hand towards Barry before stalking away.

**Christine rubbed her forehead wearily as her classroom door creaked open. **

"Sorry, Miss," Kevin muttered as he sank down into his seat.

Christine's gaze strayed to the empty seat beside him and she wondered momentarily whether Dynasty would appreciate another visit from her.

"Well, you're here, I suppose," Christine said seriously.

However as she approached Kevin's desk, she smiled. Christine lay a worksheet down on the desk and dropped her voice to a low whisper, casting her eyes over the class of Year Twelve's briefly.

"How is she?"

Kevin hesitated, also passing his gaze over the class, alert for wandering eyes. He found, however, that his classmates had barely noticed his arrival.

"She's okay. Bored, mostly. Oh, she's doing really well with Katie."

Kevin smiled by a way of saying thank you.

"Good," Christine said softly.

She tapped her finger at the worksheet and lumbered back to her desk heavily, feeling suddenly exhausted by the thoughts of Dynasty Barry, navigating the tumultuous sea of recovery.


	28. Chapter 28

**I can't tell you how pathetically emotional - well, more chuffed, but that didn't sound as good - when I see that this fic, that started off on a 'we'll see how it goes' basis has received 7566 views in it's little life. I have so much more to add to this that I'm confident that number will triple, or it won't and I'll just end up writing this for the next year (not kidding) with no readers.**

**I'm sorry for such a delayed update! I took a few days off to prepare for going away - my gorgeous cousin is getting hitched on Saturday. X**

**I will probably attempt an update whilst I'm away, if not, I will see you all back here on Wednesday. **

**Bex - Aww, thanks hun! Not to worry though, as I said above, this story has so far to go yet. I have a lot of things planned for Kevasty before they leave Waterloo Road (which is where the story will end) so we've got like a year and a bit worth of drama to go. **

**Loveistheprotect, Guest - Thank you very much. **

**LisaT - Aww thank you, and for the shout out too. I suppose it does help that I'm writing about the language I hear daily. The characters are only a little younger than me. I studied a lethal combination of Media and English Language at college, which basically means I just can't help automatically analyzing the language when I watch TV. WR has such distinct characters that I've noticed little things each character does with their speech that hopefully I've managed to copy. **

**Right, anyone else think the first page is getting a bit Lorikki central! Let's throw some Kevasty on that. **

Chapter Twenty Eight.

**Dynasty scowled with disapproval as Kevin kicked the living room door closed behind him with a crack and ragged his tie from around his neck. **

"How was it?" Dynasty asked, flipping the page of her book aggressively.

Kevin dropped his bag beside the coffee table. He eyed Dynasty suspiciously as her features softened into an utterly bored expression and she turned her attention back to her book.

"It was fine," Kevin lied, settling himself on the sofa opposite his girlfriend.

He ignored the heavy tension in the air and stretched back in his seat for the tirade that he was sure awaited him.

Dynasty's eyes did not leave the novel in her hands, nor, however, did they move across the page. Kevin knew that she was no longer reading. She was waiting; waiting for him to lie again.

"So, you didn't see Barry then?"

Kevin's lip twitched.

"Connor. Imogen. You," Kevin surmised.

Dynasty twisted in her seat towards him and discarded her book on the coffee table between them with a _thwack_.

"Why are you even talking to him?" Dynasty exclaimed, her eyebrows drawing together in an exasperated frown.

"He attacked me," Kevin argued.

He shook his head and undid the top button of his shirt. Stretching his neck, he met Dynasty's gaze with tired eyes.

She shrugged.

"Yeah?"

Kevin shook his head to dismiss her question.

"It was nothing," he muttered, resting his throbbing head against the back of the sofa. He winced as the lump that had formed there met the rough cord.

Dynasty pressed her lips together and nodded to herself.

"Yeah, you're right. It's nothing, that's why you're here during your lunch break," she announced sarcastically, rising from her seat.

Kevin noticed how much easier this simple action had become for her and smiled warmly.

Her dark jeans were worn and beginning to hole, whilst the sleeves of his old maroon jacket fell inches past her manicured hands. Despite the fabric that bundled around her, Kevin admired the soft curve of her spine, the way her hips gave way to long, shapely legs. As Dynasty turned her hard faced expression on Kevin he was mesmerized once again by the sunlight that filtered through her freshly washed hair, a halo of damp golden curls.

He missed her, in the way she had said she missed him. One night was all they had ever shared and Kevin had convinced himself this far that that was enough, that love was enough. But now, as he swallowed back the desire that even her most disheveled appearance stirred in him he wondered if Barry had been right.

Perhaps he had pushed her too far, or perhaps he had not tried hard enough. In truth Kevin could only admit that he was afraid of her rejection.

"What? Am I not allowed to miss you?" he replied, teasing her, testing the boundaries of her resolve.

He had chosen his moment poorly, he realized, as Dynasty scrutinized him with cold, blue eyes.

After a moment, however, Dynasty rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"So how long you got free?"

**Michael squeezed the rough edge of the desk firmly and studied the two sullen expressions of the boys before him. **In an attempt to appear impartial, he had invited Connor to join Barry in the Cooler, though from his understanding of the morning's events, he had been only a witness rather than a participant.

"Violence is not tolerated at this school; both of you should know that by now," Michael addressed his students sternly.

"Here, Sir, I'm a victim in all this. I've got bruises where that runt kicked me," Barry insisted, his eyes ablaze as he leaned forwards on his desk.

"Oh shut up, Barry," Connor blurted, his eyebrows rising in disbelief. "You smashed him against the lockers."

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, fighting the dull ache that stretched across his forehead vindictively.

"Connor," he warned quietly.

Connor shrugged and leant back in his chair.

"Is that true?" Michael continued, fixing his gaze on Barry.

Barry pointed a steady finger at Michael.

"I was provoked, alright? That kid pushed me too far," Barry growled angrily.

Michael nodded to Barry's outstretched hand with raised eyebrows until the latter retreated and Michael turned his attention to Connor.

"Connor?"

Connor shook his head silently and crossed his arms resolutely.

Michael sighed and gestured towards the door.

"Get back to class."

Connor gathered his bag from the floor and left without a word.

"Not you," Michael amended as Barry smirked and slung his jacket over his shoulder. "Sit down."

Michael pushed himself away from the desk and dragged Connor's vacant seat towards Barry's desk. He sat down, whilst Barry eased himself lazily into his own chair, and rested his forearms on his legs, leaning towards Barry like a wordless threat.

"After the conversation I had with your mother, Barry, I'm sure I don't need you to tell me what your little scrap with Kevin was all about. I'll tell you what I told her. Dynasty's well being is the school's priority, and we will not act as a battlefield for your family's feud with Kevin Chalk. I will not stand for fighting in my school, Barry, and I can assure you now that if I hear of this again, I will throw you out."

Michael did not allow his gaze to waver, nor leave Barry's hard glare for a moment.

Barry smiled cockily and nodded to himself.

"Yeah?" he sneered.

"You can count on it," Michael ground out lowly. "Now get out."


	29. Chapter 29

**I can't apologize enough for how long this update has taken. I've been so busy (big professional happenings!) that I've barely had a moment to sit down and write even a line, let alone anything worth reading. **

**I hope this chapter will suffice as an apology. It's another milestone that I've been working towards and I originally planned on this happening much further down the line but I just felt it was time now. So I hope you like it. **

**LisaT - Thank you! Michael is always a struggle to write so I'm glad you liked him. I always find Barry and Tom hard as well so maybe I'm just rubbish at writing men lol. **

**Lexi - Sorry for the wait. Thank you for your reviews to give me a push! X**

Chapter Twenty Nine

Dynasty stared apprehensively at the open door and gripped Kevin's hand tightly. Beyond the threshold, the narrow hallway of Chalky's flat was shadowy, dimly lit by the gray light that streamed in from the rooms it adjoined.

Dynasty peered into the flat.

"You don't have to do this," Kevin assured her.

He tugged gently at her fingers, anxious to put as much distance between himself and Dynasty, and the gray cast rooms he had once called home, as possible.

"Yeah, I do," Dynasty shot back candidly, her voice unwavering.

Returning to the flat had been a hurried decision that Dynasty had made the night before. Wrapped securely in Kevin's arms she had convinced herself that 'battling her demons,' as Katie had so colloquially put it, was the best way to move forward. As Dynasty twisted her icy fingers around Kevin's wrist, she was not so sure.

She released her grip on Kevin and wiped sweat soaked palms on her skirt. She took a final deep breath to steady herself before stepping carefully across the threshold.

"Okay," she muttered reassuringly to herself, drifting airily along the once welcoming hallway in an attempt to bypass any unnecessarily worrying objects.

Dynasty wanted to experience the fear. Experience it, fight it and push through it to the other side.

Regardless, she reached desperately behind her for Kevin as the hallway lightened, muted sunlight spilling through open doors.

Dynasty bit her lip and peered dismally into each.

As she contemplated which room; bedroom or living room, might frighten her more, Kevin slipped around her silently and hastily dragged closed the bedroom door. He grimaced as the door clicked shut.

Kevin eyed Dynasty painfully.

"You can, if you want, but I can't," he affirmed simply before edging into the living room.

The hard set of Kevin's jaw warned Dynasty not to argue and she followed him cautiously, pausing only for a second in the doorway until she managed to force herself forwards.

Dynasty's eyes flickered towards Kevin as they surveyed the room together.

The chill of the once comforting space evoked a shudder in Dynasty that raised the hairs on her skin.

"Kev..." she murmured hesitantly, clasping his arm as he ventured further into the room.

As Kevin's fingers smudged the fuzzy film of dust upon the coffee table, Dynasty straightened her back, enraged by their shared discomfort, and stepped into the kitchen.

"I hate him," Dynasty raged, waving her arms about her. Her brow wrinkled with disgust. "I mean, this is my home. This is _our _home. I swear if I could see him now I'd wipe that stupid grin off his face with a good slap."

Kevin engaged her sudden outburst with wide, startled eyes before his shoulders relaxed somewhat and a small, undeniable smirk raised the corners of his mouth.

"I remember you promising me the same thing," Kevin teased, recalling her undisputed enmity with amusement.

Dynasty snickered in spite of herself and edged away from the kitchen.

"I guess there's still time," she mused quietly.

Kevin heard the underlying jest in her tone but he was oblivious to this as he noted worriedly the heavy rise and fall of Dynasty's chest. Beneath it, Kevin knew her heart was beating wildly, the skin of her exposed arms and throat crawling with nervous disquiet.

Dynasty eyed the bedroom door across the hallway dreamily. She felt her mind detach from the physical revulsion of her body and it drew her unwillingly towards the closed door.

To her left, Dynasty could sense Kevin shuffling his feet anxiously. His insecurity only inflamed the seething anger that had overcome her only moments ago.

In her hatred, she approached the door in a whirl of long golden curls. Her fingers clamped tightly around the handle and twisted forcefully until she felt the familiar resistance. Before Kevin could move to stop her, Dynasty had forced herself through the door so abruptly that she stumbled forwards.

Without warning or cause, she spun around in the open doorway. Her eyes, Kevin registered, were bright and burning with shock as though she was suddenly surprised to find the door open and she on the other side of it.

Dynasty mouthed wordlessly for a moment as her mind and body reconnected in a surge of flashing, traumatizing memories, each more gruesome that the last.

His scent. The sound of his voice. The damp wetness of his breath on her neck. Each horrific recollection stirred an aching sickness in her stomach and she grabbed senselessly at Kevin's arms for support.

"We're going home - now," Kevin affirmed tightly, gripping his shaking girlfriend by the elbows.

No sooner had the words escaped his throat, Dynasty was tearing herself away from him. She shook her head with abandon and wiped furiously at the bewildered tears that had welled in her eyes.

"No," Dynasty said firmly. "_This _is home and I swear I am not going to let that scumbag take it away from me."

She squared her shoulders and heaved a deep, melancholy breath. In three long strides, Dynasty found herself within a hairsbreadth of the scene that haunted her nightmares so tirelessly.

With a mixture of apprehension and terror, she finally succumbed to the tremors of her legs and sank down onto the bed. To her relief, Dynasty found that it felt different to her now. Unmade and stripped of bedding as it was, the bed felt softer, less ridged and restricting beneath her.

"Chalky binned the sheets," Kevin mumbled. He battled with his legs to follow her; comfort her and sit beside her, but Kevin soon found that Dynasty's resolve was stronger than his.

She tugged wordlessly at the thin, summer duvet and dragged it across her lap.

"It's going to happen again." Dynasty transfixed Kevin with deep icy eyes that studied him imploringly despite the assurances in her steady voice. "You and me," - she nodded sharply at the coverless bed - "_here. _It's going to happen."


End file.
